A New Beginning
by Wakah
Summary: Kurt is lonely, tormented and alone. One day he finds out the prince of a country far, far away has died, making him the new prince. Kurt's life changes in one day. He meets people who accept him and he even falls for his mentor, Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

"Fag!"

Kurt heard, followed by a sharp pain in his back as he got pushed into the lockers behind him. He felt the sharp pain following afterward as he slid down the lockers until he was sitting on the floor. His tormentor continued walking down the hall laughing. He rested his head against the lockers to try and calm his breathing. He thought he would be used to it now, not knowing who is around the corner to beat and abuse him while calling him names but it still scared him. Everyday it's the same, he'd go to school, get shoved around, sometimes slushied, while the rest of the student body walks by as if nothing happened. The staff didn't care, the students didn't care, he was all alone.

Thankful that the school day was over he gathered his things and headed for his car. Kurt walked straight to his car from the parking lot clutching on the strap of his bag like a life line and darting his eyes around, knowing that any moment someone could jump out behind the cars. Once he got close enough he found out that once again his car got vandalized. There were insults painted all over it. Some were names like homo, others were phrases like, you are worthless and no one will ever love you. Kurt quickly went into the back of his car and pulled out a rag and spray bottle. He made sure to erase everything before he went home to his dad. He tried not to read what they said as he frantically scrubbed away the insults that were meant directly for him.

On the drive home he couldn't help the tears that had fallen, they flowed down his cheeks as he thought about his life. Will it ever end? Is this how it is going to be for the rest of my life? He pulled into his driveway and tried to wipe away all the tears and put drops in his eyes to hide the puffiness. He did not want his dad to know he had been crying. He loved his dad very much, but he didn't tell him what really goes on at school. It will just hurt him and there is nothing he could do. You can change schools but you can't change people. Just one and a half more years and Kurt will be out of the hell hole people like to call public high school.

Taking in a deep breath and setting his face to calm and unfazed, he walked in the front door to find his dad watching sports.

"Hi son, how was school?" he asked as he did everyday when Kurt came home from school.

"Fine," Kurt lied.

Kurt walked to his bedroom to find his kitten, Tulip, greeting him happily and meowing. If only everyone liked him like Tulip liked him. He set his things down and picked up Tulip to pet her. She purred happily and nuzzled into his hand.

"Kurt, I'm hungry," he heard his dad yell from the living room. "What's for dinner?"

Kurt sighed and walked out to his father. If it wasn't for him, his dad would not eat at all.

"Lasagna," Kurt said stroking Tulip in his hands.

"Hmm," his dad hummed in approval.

Tulip jumped from his arms and he set for the kitchen cooking dinner for two.

He didn't mind making dinner, he actually liked cooking. It calmed him, and for a little while he was able to forget he even went to high school.

He also wouldn't mind being cooked for once in a while too, but that was out of the question since his dad did not know how to cook and his mother died when he was a young age.

They ate dinner in a comfortable silence, well since Kurt's dad likes to stuff his mouth and was unable to talk.

"Dad," Kurt said causing his dad to lift his head from his food.

"Hmf?" he answered.

"How was your high school experience?"

He shrugged, "alright I guess. I met your mother in high school. I liked playing sports. Why?"

"No reason," he said nonchalantly.

Kurt's dad went back to eating his lasagna.

Kurt came to the conclusion that he was really alone in this world.

They finished their dinner with Burt complimenting on how good it was and he cleaned up the kitchen. Kurt was thankful that his father wasn't completely lazy. He helped out with cleaning dishes and laundry since it was just the two of them.

Kurt took this time to get started on his homework. It wouldn't take long since the lessons were very easy for him. They teachers didn't want to fail any of their star football players.

The sun had set and he was writing in his notebook that was lit by the chandelier above him. Just as he was taking notes, bright lights filled the room. They were coming from outside and were shining through the kitchen window. They filled the whole room with light slightly blinding Kurt's eye sight. He figured someone with obnoxiously bright headlights was parking outside. He got up and walked to the living room. "Dad, someone's parked out front."

"Okay," his dad mumbled his eyes focused on the TV.

Kurt went to the front door and looked out the window.

"Dad, there's men in black suits walking to our door."

"Okay, son," his full concentration was on the game that was playing on the TV.

"They're walking… walking… there going to knock."

There was a knock on the door.

"They knocked," Kurt said.

The knock on the door got Burt's attention and he turned his head away from the TV.

"Whose at the door?"

"I told you, men in black suits."

"What?" Burt got up and walked to the door. He looked through the window, "you're right."

Kurt snorted, "yes, I know."

Burt pulled the door open, the bright light flooding the room. There stood three men wearing black suits with a black shirt and but the tie was light pink.

"Can I help you?" Burt asked.

They all smiled uncharacteristically. "We are looking for Kurt Hummel," the one in the middle said.

Burt turned around and looked at his son, "care to explain?"

"I have no idea why they are here, honest," Kurt said, surprised that they said his name.

Burt turned back to the men, "State your business."

"May we come in? And we will explain everything."

Burt automatically did not trust these men, especially when they wanted his son, so he walked outside and closed the door leaving Kurt alone in the house.

He heard his father say, "we can talk outside," through the door, followed by a, "can you turn off those damn lights?"

He saw the lights stop shining suddenly through the windows. He got as close to the door as he could but it was useless, he could hear nothing beyond that point. He decided to just sit on the couch and wait till they were done talking. Minutes seemed like hours as he sat patiently waiting. Millions of thoughts raced through his head but none seemed reasonable as to why there were three men wearing all black at his door asking for him. He also wanted to know why their lights were so bright.

His dad finally came in and Kurt jumped to his feet. The three men followed in after him. Why was his dad letting them inside?

"Kurt, sit, we need to talk."

Kurt was confused and sat down slowly in the arm chair watching the three men take seats on the couch, while his dad sat in the other arm chair.

He sat waiting for his dad to speak, who was fiddling with his hands nervously. Kurt started to get nervous watching his dad.

His dad took a deep breath and spoke, "have you ever heard of the country Tangella?"

"No," Kurt said wondering where this was going.

"Your mother was from there."

"Oh," he didn't know his mother was from a different country.

Burt sat back and looked as if he was remembering the first time he saw her. He had a serene smile on his face.

"When I met your mother, I was in high school, she wasn't. She was traveling from somewhere and I asked her out right when I saw here. She felt conflicted about her country but started spending more time with me. We ended up falling in love but she had to move back during the summer. It was hard living without her presence but we wrote each other everyday." Kurt wondered why his dad didn't tell him this, it probably brought back to many emotional memories. "One day she came back to America saying she couldn't spend anymore time that far away from me so she decided to move here. I asked her to marry me and then you know the rest of the story."

Kurt sat there soaking this all in, he still didn't understand why his dad was telling him this and why there were three men sitting on his couch. When Kurt didn't say anything Burt continued to talk.

"I knew she came from a wealthy family because she had all this money but there was something else she didn't tell me. These men just told me outside and I am shocked that she didn't tell me. You can take it from here," he nodded to the man sitting in the middle.

"Hello, Kurt," he said casually. "I am from the country Tangella." Kurt figured that.

"Our King and Queen are Kelp and Coral Boukie." Well, those are strange names.

"They had two children, Kipper and Amber." Kurt perked up at the last name, Amber.

That was his mother's name.

His mother was the daughter to the king of a country?

The man continued talking and Kurt closed his mouth, unaware of when he dropped his jaw.

"When Amber moved away we were all very sad, but her death hit us all very hard. I am sorry for your loss. But two weeks ago another tragic event happened that made our country's heart break. Our prince, Kipper, past away as well."

Kurt was trying to wrap around the information that he has grandparents and an uncle that died two weeks ago. Burt also had a stricken face on.

"Kurt, the country of Tangella has no Prince."

Wait. Is he going to say what I think he is going to say? This is all two much. Way to much and too fast.

"You are next in the line to become Prince."

Oh.

The room blurred around him. He could no longer hear the man talking, it just came out a muffled sound. His frantic heartbeat drowned out all the noise.

He was a prince.

He was going to be a prince.

Was he? Could he refuse?

Would he refuse?

A Prince of a country he never even heard about. People needed him, a country needed him. He never felt needed in his life before. It kind of felt nice.

"Kurt?" his dad asked. "Are you okay?"

Kurt blinked and slowly moved his head towards his father, "dad, I'm a Prince."

"I know. It's up to you if you want to move there."

Move there? Right, of course the Prince would live in his country,

The man dressed in black spoke up, "You would move in the castle and start your training right away."

Castle. Training.

Castle!

Kurt would be moving in a castle!

"We understand that this is a lot," the man said. "We'll give you a day to think about it and be back tomorrow same time for your decision."

"Can I go and visit the country before I make a decision and move?" Kurt asked.

He didn't want to drop everything in his life and go move there and have it turn out to be the worst place ever.

The three men huddled together talking and nodding.

They pulled back after they all came to an agreement.

"Yes, that would be fine," the middle one said.

They all rose, "we will be back tomorrow."

Kurt and Burt stood and shook hands with them at the door as they left.

Once they left, Burt sat back down on the arm chair bent over with his elbows on his thighs. He was rubbing his balding hair and exhaling a deep breath.

Kurt slumped down on the chair next to him.

"This is a lot of information to take in," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know," he said with a tired voice. "It's up to you, we can move there if you really want to. It is going to be a lot of responsibilities you must understand. I would like to visit it first, too."

"Yeah I know, Prince of a country. This is crazy! I am just a junior in high school."

Kurt laid his head back on the chair and just thought. Thought about his life, his constant bullying, his no friend situation, his loneliness. Hasn't he been wanting a change all this time, an escape?

"What do you want dad?"

Burt was silent for a little bit.

"… I wouldn't mind living in a castle."

"I know what I want to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt didn't go to school the next day, he packed instead.

"You sure about this kid?" his dad asked standing in his door way while Kurt went through his closet trying to decided what type of clothes to bring since he didn't know what the weather was like. He Googled Tangella earlier and all he got was a Wikipedia page saying they are nice really nice people, no pictures or anything. They must be a small country.

He bent down to pick up a sock and felt a stab of pain in his upper shoulder from being thrown against a locker. "Yes, I'm definitely sure. Plus I can always decline if I don't like it on our visit right?"

"Right." His dad walked away to let him finish packing.

Kurt decided to bring an outfit for every type of weather, he wanted to be prepared.

He didn't have to explain anything to his friends what was happening because he had none. He didn't have to explain to his teachers that he was moving away because they didn't even remember his name.

He was excited and very nervous to take a trip to the country where his grandparents, he never met before, were king and Queen. It was a scary thought, his grandparents were a King and a Queen. They were the highest power of a country, they made all the decisions.

He finished packing and sat with his dad in the living room. Tulip lay on his lap as he pet her, he hoped they would let him bring her.

They talked about what would happen with their lives. Burt was struggling with his feelings. He was happy to be able to have a chance for change, he was getting tired of his normal, same routine life. He was also sad that his wife left out a huge piece of information about her life. Kurt could understand why his mother would choose to leave that information out, the same reason why he doesn't tell his dad he gets bullied everyday. It would just bring worry to his dad.

They sat and waited anxiously for the three men to arrive at the time they said they would. At exactly six o'clock Kurt looked at the clock then noticed the familiar bright lights shining through the window, followed by a knock on the door. They let the three men in, wearing the same thing, black suits, and they sat on the couch.

"We came to a decision," Burt said.

"Wonderful."

Kurt spoke up, "we are going to visit Tangella and then from there I will make my decision of if I want to move there."

"That's great! When would you like to leave?"

"Would tonight be good? We are all packed," Kurt said.

"Tonight is great. We must go over a few things first."

They talked about transportation and what till happen once they got there. The king and queen have been notified but the rest of the country has not, in case Kurt declines.

"Can I bring my cat?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, you can bring anything you like."

They gathered their things and got in the car. It was a black SUV with two rows of back seats.

"Where are we headed?" Burt asked once they had been driving for a while.

"The Lima Height's airport where our jet is."

Right, of course the King would send a private jet to pick up the Prince.

They reached the airport and drove through the back way where a medium size jet was waiting for them.

Two men stood outside waving frantically at them.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" they greeted him happily.

"Yes," Kurt said, taken back by their demeanor.

"Hi, we are your pilots, let us take your luggage," they grabbed their suitcases from their hands. "It is an honor to be flying you to Tangella. You are really going to love it, it's beautiful."

"Oh, thanks, okay," he really didn't know how to respond to that.

He followed the pilots and stepped up the stairs to a beautifully decorated jet. There were seats lined in it, with shiny wood as the cabinets and walls. There was flowers everywhere of different kinds. If the country was anything like the jet, Tangella _would_ be very beautiful.

They took a seat on the comfortable chairs with Tulip in his lap as the pilots put their luggage in a compartment. While the men went behind a curtain in the back. A woman appeared suddenly from the back after the men.

"Hi! You must be Kurt and his father Burt, can I get you anything to drink? Eat?" she said very cheerfully.

"Uh, no thank you," Kurt said.

"Ok! If you need anything just call me, my name is Ellie," he she walked back into the back.

The pilots came back, "everything is all set, the flight is about eight hours long and we will be arriving in the morning. Is there anything you need?" One of them asked politely.

"No thanks, I think we are fine," Kurt said again.

The eight hours seemed to go by fast as the low humming of the engine and soft vibrations brought Kurt into a peaceful sleep fast in his comfortable chair that reclined all the way back. His father also fell asleep and was snoring next to him.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he was brought out of his dream. He opened his eyes to see Ellie smiling down on him. "We will be landing in about thirty minutes. I'd thought you would like to see Tangella from out the window, it is quite beautiful. Here is some water," she handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks," Kurt took it gratefully and gulped it down.

His father was up beside him and looking out the window at the clouds.

They had never been out of the country before and never imagined this was how they would leave. In thirty minutes Kurt would see a country that he was Prince of. He started to panic. What if they didn't like him because of who he was. What if they shunned him and demanded a better, straight male, with a lower voice. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and stared at the clouds drifting by from the window.

"Tangella will be coming up on your left," Ellie said.

Right now they were in a cloud but once they soared out of the cloud and the sight was clear from fog, Kurt's breath hitched from the sight.

On the outer edge it was all forest, trees and green grass. Then there were tiny houses Kurt could make out and in the very middle was a magnificent castle. It stood out the most because it was the largest and in the center, with the smaller houses surrounding it. Kurt gaped at the sight. He was actually going inside that castle.

"Woah," he heard is father say.

The plane was descending lower heading right in the direction of a tower. At first Kurt thought it was headed straight for the castle, but it gently glided around it to the back were it prepared for landing. The back of the castle was huge as well. It was divided into courts and they all had green grass and colorful flowers everywhere. The plane went into the court furthest back which was just an open area.

The plane landed smoothly and out came Ellie, "welcome to Tangella, gentlemen." The pilots shut off the plane and went to get their luggage as the three men that had disappeared behind the curtain all this time finally emerged.

"The king is expecting you, they just finished eating breakfast. It is ten in the morning," one of them said.

Reality sunk in and Kurt became very nervous. His palms were sweaty and his hands were fidgety. His dad seemed to notice this because he patted Kurt's shoulder reassuringly and said, "it's going to be fine."

That seemed to help a little bit with his dad at his side but it didn't take away the butterflies in his stomach.

They walked down the stairs and were greeted with a vehicle the shape of a golf cart but not quite with a carriage attached to the back. The carriage had rows of seats and was decorated with flowers. The pilots put their luggage in the back of the carriage and told them it was a pleasure flying them. The men in black suits opened the door of the carriage and motioned them to get in and sit. The men got in after him and the driver of the cart headed towards the castle.

Kurt didn't know which to look at. He kept moving his head from the huge castle in front of him, which was a light shade of pink, and the way the sun shone behind it from the tallest towers, or the grounds around him. The grounds were cut off in sections with walkways between them. Some sections were gated off, others were just random gardens with people attending to them. Either way, they were both beautiful and magnificent.

They reached the back entrance which was a large wooden door. The carriage stopped in front of it and the double doors opened automatically. Two maids came out and took the luggage from the carriage. One of the men said they were taking it to their sleeping chambers.

"Would you like me to take care of your cat, sir. I will feed him and place him in your chamber," the woman said.

"Yes, sure," Kurt said handing Tulip to the maid.

The three men led them into the castle.

It was even more gorgeous on the inside. Kurt gaped trying to take in every detail. The high ceilings, the beautiful painted pictures on the walls, the pots of flowers hanging that Kurt had never seen before. They were taken down many hallways, too much for Kurt to keep track, until they reached two more wooden doors, not as big as the entrance though, but still big. The doors had carvings on them of vines and flowers done in a lovely pattern.

The doors opened to a room filled with people, staring right at Kurt. He suddenly felt very self conscious.

Straight ahead were two people sitting in two separate thrones. Kurt followed the three men in black suits and they lead them to the two people sitting down. On the sides were many people standing and watching Kurt and his dad walk towards the front of the room.

The three men bowed once they reached the King and Queen.

"Your majesties, I present Kurt and Burt Hummel."

The man and woman sat there scrutinizing Kurt as if they were deciding whether they should throw him out right this instant. Then, suddenly their faces changed to a bright smile and they stood up and clapped.

"Welcome! Burt and Kurt, I am Kelp and this is my wife Coral. It is so nice to finally meet our grandson and son-in-law."

Kurt felt great relief wash over him, they rest of the people were clapping and smiling too,

Kelp walked over and gave each of them a big hug, followed by Coral.

"I wish we could of met earlier but a least you are here now," Kelp said happily.

"Sit, sit," Coral said. "We have much to catch up on."

They motioned to some plush chairs next to them and were greeted instantly by people holding trays, "would you care for some tea?" a woman asked.

"No thanks," Kurt and Burt said.

The rest of the people filed out of the room and Kurt started talking with his grandparents. Kurt was able to get a good look at them once they sat down. Coral Boukie was dressed in a light pink dress that matched the outer castle, it was filled it beautiful jewels and matched the crown sitting on her head that was filled with gray hair. Kurt considered she must be old but she looked very good for her age and she was able to pull off the grey hair very well, it just looked good on her. Kelp was dressed in a purple jacket and had a crown on his gray head too. They wanted to know about the Hummel's life and he told them he was in high school and Burt was a mechanic. They listened very intently to everything they said and asked questions at the right time. Kurt was amazed at how nice they were.

Once Kurt finished his life story Kelp began to speak.

"Now Kurt, we know this must be a big shock so we would like for you to stay a few days and get familiar with Tangella and then you can make your decision. I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thank you for your consideration, it is really quite beautiful here," Kurt said.

"Oh you're welcome. So I would like to show you just a little bit of our Tangerine culture."

"Tangerine?" Kurt asked.

"That's what we are called, the people of Tangella, Tangerines," Coral answered proudly.

Oh, Kurt wondered if they knew that that was a fruit, either way he liked how it sounded.

The King waved his hand and out came a group of teenagers around Kurt's age. They were all dressed in casual clothes but the all had a light pink flower pinned on their shirts over their hearts.

They stood in a line in front of the Hummels and Boukies.

"These are our entertainers and they also will be your servants," Kelp said. "They are going to sing our national anthem."

Kurt wondered if they were each his personal servants, but that would be absurd. One person doesn't need that many servants.

The group of kids started signing in perfect harmony which impressed Kurt. Half way through the song the beat picked up and they started to dance. They each got a chance to belt out a note leaving the last note to a beautiful black girl who sang it perfectly and gave Kurt chills.

When they were done Kurt clapped with the King, Queen and his dad. The teenagers bowed and looked proud of themselves.

"Wonderful as always," Coral said.

"Let me introduce you to the people you will be seeing a lot in the castle," Kelp said.

"Brittany and Santana."

Two tall girls stepped forward. One had long blonde hair and the other had tanned skin and black hair.

"They do the bedding and laundry."

They bowed and stepped back in line. Kurt could of sworn the tan one winked at him.

"Rachel and Mercedes."

A short girl with black hair who was smiling very wide stepped forward with much enthusiasm followed by the girl who belted out the last note of the song.

"These are our main cooks, who had never made anything less than delicious.

They waved happily and stepped back in line.

"Puck and Finn."

Two very tall men stepped forward, one had a mohawk and the other was just tall.

"Our head of security, and also our jesters. They are very good at juggling."

They nodded and stepped back in the line.

"Artie."

A boy in glasses stepped forward.

"He is your Chauffeur, anywhere you need to go just ask him."

Kurt noticed that was the same person that drove their carriage earlier. He nodded and went back in line.

There was only one person left whose name hadn't been called.

"Blaine."

Kurt's eyes widened, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Blaine had curly black hair with some curls escaping on his forehead. His body was the perfect shape, with toned muscles. He stepped out of the line and looked directly into Kurt's eyes. He had hazel eyes with flecks of gold in them and they were actually twinkling.

"Blaine will be your ambassador, Kurt."

What?

"He is going to show you around and answer any questions you have."

Blaine was smiling right at Kurt. Kurt had to take his eyes away so he would be able to concentrate on what the King of Tangella was saying.

"Everyone, this is Kurt and Burt Hummel, please help make their stay enjoyable here in Tangella."

"Hello Kurt and Burt," they said all together.

Kurt smiled. "Hi," he said shyly. Burt just nodded at them.

The king motioned for them to leave and they all walked away, except for Blaine, who was still smiling at Kurt.

"Blaine's going to show you to your sleeping chambers and maybe a tour if your lucky," Kelp winked. "We will meet again at dinner. We want to know how your day went! See you later."

Coral and Kelp got up and headed out. Blaine walked up to them.

"Hello, if you follow me I will lead you to were they had dropped off your luggage."

Blaine lead them to a flight of stairs and they climbed.

"The second floor is for the King and Queen, you will be staying on the third," Blaine said.

The stairs were spiral and the banister had vines carved in them.

"How many floors are there?" Burt asked.

"There are four floors but we also have two towers that extend beyond that."

"Is there any elevators?" Burt asked.

"Yes there is one main one, but we prefer the stairs. You are welcome to use it any time you want though."

Kurt wanted his dad to keep asking Blaine questions. He liked the sound of his voice and he felt he could listen to him talk for a long time.

They reached the third floor which was just a hallway with doors. Blaine led them to the very end of the hallway and opened a door.

"This will be your room Mr. Hummel." They walked in and Burt's suitcase was already set my the foot of the bed. There was a dresser and mirror on one wall and a big bed in the middle.

"I can deal with this," Burt said walking around.

"Would you like me to send someone up to give you a tour or if you need anything?" Blaine asked.

"How do we get food if we are hungry?" Burt asked.

"You can go over to this intercom and push the button that says kitchen. They will answer and then you tell them what ever you want and they will bring it to you."

"Wow, I could get used to that. I am just going to rest in here and maybe order food."

"Okay then I will be taking Kurt to his room. It is right across the hall if you need him."

Blaine led him out and when Kurt walked past him he found out that Blaine smells really good. He opened a door that was directly across from Burt's and he walked in to find the rooms were identical.

"If you do decide to stay you will move into Kipper's old room, which is on the second floor."

Kurt nodded, like his father said, he definitely could get used to this. He walked over to the flowers in a pot on a table beside his bed. They were the same colors of the castle and Coral's dress.

"Why are there flowers everywhere?" Kurt asked absentmindedly.

"There aren't any flowers were you come from?"

"Not as much as here," Kurt responded.

"Flowers are beautiful, they brighten any dull day," Blaine answered matter-of-fact.

"There are beautiful," Kurt said as he touched the flower's petals. They were very soft.

"Does the flower that you all were wearing represent anything?" Kurt asked motioning to the light pink flower that was pinned to Blaine.

"They are called Dahlia. They are Tangella's national flower. And they are the same color as one of our national colors which are royal purple and pale pink."

Kurt's flower by his bed was royal purple.

He turned to see Blaine watching him fondly.

"So, what would you like to do?" Blaine asked.

"Could you give me a tour?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yes," he smiled. "I'd love to."

Blaine walked him around explaining some of the rooms and history of the castle.

He came up to one door and knocked on it. There were several yells coming from the inside.

"This is were security is," Blaine said as he opened the door.

There was a wall filled with monitors of what it looked like cameras placed all around the castle. Finn and Puck were sitting in chairs and were playing a video game. They were very into it because they were moving around in their seats and yelling at the TV.

"Shouldn't they be watching the cameras?" Kurt asked.

"It's hard to get past the gates of the castle so there usually isn't much disturbance. Do you like video games?"

"Not really," Kurt answered.

"Me either."

Their game ended and Puck through his hands in the air in victory. Finn was frowning and muttering something about cheating.

"Hey guys," Blaine said.

They looked over at the sound of the other voice.

"Oh, hi Blaine and Kurt," Puck said. "You are just in time to see me bet Finn again."

Finn huffed.

"We are just stoping by, I'm giving Kurt a tour," Blaine said.

"Alright, see ya later then," Puck said.

"Bye," Finn said and they went back to playing their video game.

Blaine and Kurt went out back into the hallway. Blaine looked at Kurt and laughed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Your face. You look so skeptical. I can tell you don't think they are good at there jobs but I can assure you they are the best at what they do."

For some reason Kurt believed Blaine. Maybe it was his dazzling eyes and dashing good looks that made Kurt want to believe anything he said.

Blaine showed him around on the first floor, there was a lot of rooms that were empty. Two of Kurt's favorite rooms were the library and music room.

The walls of the library were bookshelves and every inch was filled with books from the floor to the ceiling. Scattered around were chairs to lounge on and in the very center was the biggest book on a stand. Blaine explained it was the directory and told you every book that was in the castle and were it was.

The other room was the music room.

Kurt walked in and gazed at all the different instruments. There was a bookshelf off to the side for music books and next to it was a beautiful grand piano. Kurt walked up and ran his fingers along the keys. There wasn't a speck of dust on it.

"Do you play?" Blaine asked.

"Just a little bit."

Kurt took lessons when he was a kid and turned to playing to help escape his reality but it was nothing too serious.

He sat down and started playing a piece of a song from memory. Blaine went and picked up a guitar and sat on a chair next to him.

Blaine was strumming along absentmindedly to the song Kurt was playing but still kept his eyes on Kurt while he played.

Blaine started humming along and before Kurt knew it they were playing a song together. It was a beautiful song and Blaine's voice just added more to it. Kurt was carried away by the music and the way Blaine could just pick up a guitar and play along to a song, it amazed Kurt.

Kurt played the last notes and looked up to see Blaine was watching him.

"You play beautifully," Blaine said with a misty look in his eyes.

Kurt was taken back and felt his cheeks redden.

"Thanks, you too," he said softly.

Blaine blinked and then the look was gone. He shook his head a little and stood to put the guitar back.

Blaine was back to his regular self explaining things to Kurt. "This is were me and everyone else practices our performances. We call ourselves New Directions when we perform for the King."

Oh, Kurt thought it would be great to be apart of a group that sings and dances but he knew that would never happen.

"Can you sing too?" Blaine asked.

"Not, really." He never sung outside the shower and thought his voice was too high for people to enjoy.

"You also said you could play a little of the piano," Blaine said.

Kurt just shrugged and they walked out of the room and continued the tour.

There was so many hallways and corners that Kurt had no idea how he would be able to find the stairs and get back to his room.

"Do you ever get lost?" Kurt asked

Blaine chuckled, "I did at first but then I learned my way around pretty fast. Don't worry you will get used to it. I know it can be a but much."

They passed Brittany and Santana holding folded sheets in front of them and whispering to each other quietly, as if they didn't want anyone else to hear. Blaine spoke up to get their attention, "hello ladies."

They looked up from their conversation and smiled, Santana's smile looked forced though.

"Hi Kurt and Blaine," Brittany said. "Do you like Tangella so far?"

"Yes I do, Brittany?" he questioned trying to remember the blonde one's name. She smiled and nodded. "Although I love the castle I haven't been outside yet so I can say that for all of Tangella."

"Don't worry," Brittany said. "You will love it, it's beautiful. I hope you choose to stay. Blaine needs a friend." And they walked away carrying their folded sheets.

"Uh," Blaine said, "that's Brittany, she tends to say weird stuff. But she is right- about Tangella being beautiful."

Blaine's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked a little embarrassed. But he carried on as if nothing happened. "It's much different outside of the castle. I will take you into the village tomorrow."

"Ok." Kurt felt excitement rise when he realized he would get to spend more time with Blaine. He quickly ignored that feeling, he hated getting his hopes up, then destroyed.

Blaine was his ambassador, his mentor, he was suppose to be nice to him.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time. The dinning hall is on the other side of the castle."

He led them to a big room with a long table in the center. Kelp and Coral were already seated at the front talking happily to Burt sitting beside them. Blaine walked him to the other side of Coral, which was across from his dad and he pulled the chair out for him.

"Oh, thanks." No one has ever pulled Kurt's chair out for him.

Blaine smiled and nodded, "you're welcome," and he sat right on Kurt's other side.

Kurt was surprised to find out Artie was already sitting and talking with Finn and Puck. They must have been talking about the video game because Puck was moving his hands to show that something was exploding. Santana and Brittany came in shortly followed by Rachel and Mercedes and they all sat down.

Kurt has never seen before a place were the servants would eat with their superiors. It was like the Boukie's treated them like their own children.

"Will sends his apologies, he can't make it. He said he is almost done writing a song and to stop now would ruin is 'flow', as he put it," Kelp said.

Blaine saw Kurt's puzzlement and leaned over to Kurt, "Will, but we call him Mr. Shue, is our teacher. He teaches us general studies and is the director for New Directions."

Kurt nodded in understandment.

"If you stay he will be your private teacher. He is very good at what he does, he just likes to wear a lot of vests."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's description. Blaine is nice _and funny_? Kurt needed to start finding flaws in Blaine or he was going to start falling down a black hole.

"Everyone's here, let's eat!" Kelp said excitedly.

Men came out and brought trays on food on the table in front of them. Kurt guessed it was self serve because people started grabbing spoons and dishing out food on their plates.

"Kurt," Rachel said, "I hope you like the food. We decided to lean towards the American culture."

Which indeed they did. Kurt saw stacks of hamburgers, chicken tenders and french fries. Everyone seemed to love American food because they took one of everything. Kurt took some fries and salad. He was amazed at the taste of the fries. They were crisp and filled with flavor. Not like at the fast food places were they lived, which they were soggy and loaded with salt.

Coral and Kelp engaged Kurt in a conversation about how his day went like they promised.

Kurt told them he spent the day exploring the castle with Blaine as his leader.

"What is your favorite room?" Coral asked.

"I really loved the music room."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Do you play any music?"

"Nothing special," Kurt said.

"He's being humble," Blaine cut in. "He is great on the piano."

"I bet you are, your mother loved the piano. You should play for us sometime," Kelp said.

"Oh, no I couldn't. I never really played in front of anyone before," Kurt said.

"Okay, that's fine. If you want lessons you could always ask Will. He would be glad to help."

They continued conversations and Puck even bragged to Kelp that he beat Finn at a video game. Kelp was very impressed and challenged him to a game one day.

Rachel and Santana ended up getting into a little argument and Blaine assured them that is was nothing serious, they always act like bickering siblings.

There was much laughing and playing around when Kurt finished his food. Everyone talked and was comfortable with each other, like they've known one another for a long time.

"Everyone's jobs are finished before dinner so when we are done they have the rest of the time to do whatever," Blaine said to Kurt.

"What about security?"

"That's when the night security workers start. But Puck and Finn are always available if you need them," Blaine said.

Kelp leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, "Mercedes, Rachel, once again, that was delicious."

"Thank you, sir," they both said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Kelp said, "I have to get back to my King duties.

He rose from his chair and Coral copied him. "Good night everyone," they said.

There was a chorus of "good nights".

Burt got up and said goodnight too.

"Does anyone want to play twister tonight?" Brittany asked when the King and Queen exited.

"We played that last night," Finn said.

"Brittany loves playing twister because she is the only one who wins," Blaine said to Kurt.

"I'm going to my room, I'm all tried from beating Finn," Puck said.

Finn pouted, "it was one time. Anyway, I'm tired too."

"From loosing," Puck added.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room."

Everyone else nodded and got up leaving Brittany looking sad.

Santana patted her shoulder, "don't worry, we can play another time. Come on, I will braid your hair."

"Okay," she looked a little bit happy.

They got up and left the room.

The last two were Kurt and Blaine sitting next to each other.

"You're going to have to show me to my room again because I don't remember how to get there."

Blaine laughed, "sure, no problem."

They got up and Blaine led them down a maze of hallways till they got to a staircase.

Blaine stopped at a door which Kurt guessed was his.

"If you need me my room is right down this hall and you can call me with the intercom in your room. Everyone else's names are on it too if you need them," Blaine said. "It was nice to meet you Kurt. I hope you choose the right decision, goodnight."

And at that Blaine left Kurt standing in front of his door watching him walkway. It was like Blaine planned it, to make Kurt watch him walk down the very long hallway. Kurt turned to his door before he was able to study the back of Blaine in better detail.

Kurt walked into his room smelling flowers and plopped his body head first onto his huge, fluffy and soft bed. He felt Tulip jump on his back and curl into a ball.

"Do you want to live here Tulip? Keep in mind, it comes with a lot of responsibility. And one day, far away, but it will be one day, I will have to become King of a country."

Tulip just purred and snuggled in tighter.

He could live here. It didn't have to end, he wouldn't have to go back to his boring and tormented life.

It was hard to come to actuality of actually being able to live in a castle. This would be his life.

Kurt got up and headed to the bathroom. He got a sudden urge to take a bath once he saw the tub.

It was huge and there was cushions inside to add comfort when laying down. He thought back to his tiny bathroom and the shower that he couldn't even extend his arms fully in. He was a long way away from Lima Heights, Ohio.

He gathered his things and took the most relaxing bath in his existence.

He could get used to this, he could definitely get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt turned around and he was suddenly in a spectacular ballroom filled with people. There is colorful lanterns hanging from the ceiling, flowers of every color decorated the surroundings. A string orchestra played beautiful melodies while people were scattered around in their best suits and dresses dancing. It was the most magnificent view Kurt had ever seen. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find Blaine in a fitting black tux and a flower pinned over his heart that was neither grey, blue or green, instead of his usual pink flower. His hand was extended and he had a smile on his face._

"_May I have this dance?"_

The sound of Kurt's alarm clock for school buzzed loudly waking him up from his sleep. He hit the snooze button and procrastinated waking up and having to go to school and get bullied and tormented just like everyday.

He noticed his bed was extra soft and comfortable this morning. Then it all rushed back to him and he felt like he just got hit in the face.

Kurt was the Prince of Tangella, if he excepted.

Tulip, his kitten, jumped on him purring, demanding attention. He stroked her as images from his dream came back to his memory. He wondered if the dream meant anything. But one thing he did know for certain was that Blaine looked good in a tuxedo.

He heard a soft knock on the door and then saw it creep open slowly. Blaine popped his head through the door and looked around. Once he saw Kurt he stepped fully in.

"Good, I was checking to make sure you were up. Breakfast is in a half hour, I will meet you so we can walk down together," Blaine said happily.

He was just about to leave and then he remembered something, "oh, dress casual, we're going into town."

He left and was closing the door when Kurt yelled, "Blaine!"

He popped his head back in with a smile, "yeah?"

"How is the weather in Tangella? Is it cold outside?"

"No, it's really nice right now. Pants and a shirt should be fine," he nodded to himself and left.

Kurt got out of bed fast and got to work getting ready seeing as he had only a little time left when Blaine would be back.

He picked out his moisturizers and went through his clothes to find the perfect outfit to wear. Before he knew it there was a knock on the door and his name being called. He checked his hair one more time in the mirror to make sure every strand was in its rightful place and walked out of the bathroom.

He found Blaine sitting in a chair with Tulip on his lap. He was petting her and she was rubbing against his touch.

"Hey," Kurt said and Blaine looked up.

"Morning, ready?"

"Yeah, you must be special. Tulip doesn't like most people," he said walking over and petting Tulip in Blaine's lap.

"You're right," Blaine teased. "I am very special."

Kurt snorted, "don't flatter yourself. Let's go." He shooed Tulip off Blaine and they walked to breakfast.

Breakfast was served in the same room that dinner was in last night and the food was already spread out on the table and people were digging in.

Coral and Kelp smiled when they saw Blaine and Kurt enter and they motioned for them to take the same seats they had last night.

"Good morning!" Kelp said. "I hope you had a great sleep."

"Morning and yes I did, thank you," Kurt replied.

Kurt put fruit on his plate and poured himself juice.

"Kurt sweetie," Coral said, "your father said you are into fashion. Maybe sometime you would like to meet my stylist, Carole. She is very talented and does all my clothes. I'm sure you too will get a long great."

"Oh, I'd love that. I've always wanted to see how a professional stylist works," Kurt said, excited.

"I will tell her about you," Coral said with a wink.

"So what are you boys doing today?" Kelp asked.

"I am going to take Kurt into town. Show him the real Tangerines," Blaine said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Show him how true Tangerines are."

"Yes sir, that's what I intend."

"Oh," Kelp said, "would you mind picking me up some jellybeans. I'm afraid I ate my last one."

"Sure, no problem," Blaine said.

They ate the rest of their breakfast and people scattered off when they were finished to start the day. The King and Queen excused themselves and Kurt waited for Blaine to finish eating his eggs.

"So we are just going to walk around the town, lay low. Maybe we will be able to catch a few shows," Blaine said as he was finishing up.

"What kind of shows?"

"There is a bunch of different shows. People like to perform in the streets," Blaine said.

"That sounds interesting."

"It really is. I wish I could go out more to see them, but i'm stuck in here. Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am very excited to see outside of the castle." Kurt really was, he loved the castle but the mysteriousness of outside the castle interested him.

They got up and Blaine led them to the front of the castle where Puck and a larger girl were waiting.

"Kurt, this is Lauren. She is also part of security. They will be joining us and watching off to the side just in case anything happens."

Lauren extended her hand and shook Kurt's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet ya. Sorry I wasn't here yesterday to welcome you I was away on official business."

"Oh, that's fine, nice to meet you too," Kurt said surprised at how strong she was.

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "the official business was finding a new video game that had not been released yet."

"Ohh," Kurt nodded.

Blaine, Lauren and Puck started to unpin the light pink flower that was over their hearts. Blaine noticed Kurt's confused look and answered his unspoken question.

"We don't want to draw any attention to us and these flowers will since they represent working for royalty."

"Well, that makes sense," Kurt said.

Puck opened the tall wooden doors and they exited the castle. The sun shone brightly making Kurt squint till his eyes adjusted and there was a light breeze that danced across his face. There was a pathway that was lined with pink and purple flowers that led to a driveway. The path continued on into green grass and trees.

"We can take this path and it leads to the gates which will take us into town," Blaine said. "This is the scenic route, it is quite beautiful," he said looking at Kurt.

They walked along the path with Kurt and Blaine up front and Puck and Lauren a little behind.

Kurt turned around to see Puck and Lauren holding hands and laughing at something. Despite how odd the both of them together looked Kurt couldn't help but think they looked cute.

Blaine noticed Kurt looking. "Lauren is the only one who can beat Puck at video games, so naturally they would be together."

"They go good together," Kurt said.

"Yeah, they are lucky to find each other," Blaine said. Kurt wondered what he meant by that but he felt he shouldn't press further. He actually wanted to know more about Blaine.

"So what did you do before I got here?" he asked.

"Well, I was like an assistant to Kipper. Helped him with his duties as Prince and was a friend when he needed one. And after he died," he had a flash of sadness in his eyes, "I really had nothing to do, just sit and wait for you to arrive."

"How old was he when he died?"

Blaine had a forlorn look in his eyes, "he would of been thirty."

"He was ten years younger than my mom then."

"It must be strange to suddenly find out you have an uncle and grandparents."

"You have no idea how strange it feels to also find out they are a King and Queen."

"I can't imagine. But I'm sure you will fit in just fine. Everyone already loves you and your father."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the country will love you too."

Kurt wondered if they still would love him if they knew that he gets bullied and why he gets bullied.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, "you look worried."

"Nothing," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine is one of the most perceptive people Kurt knows. He is going to have to start hiding his feelings better because Blaine doesn't miss any of them.

Kurt enjoyed the scenery around them. They were under shade from the trees around them blocking out the sun. The grass was the greenest Kurt had ever seen. The pathway crossed over a bridge and Kurt noticed there was a moat that went around the whole castle. There were lilly pads floating around with frogs hopping on them. They crossed the bridge and were brought to even bigger wooden doors. Kurt had to crane his neck to look at the very top. There were two guards posted and they nodded and opened one of the doors for them.

They were brought out into a road. "We can take this down to the Main Square," Blaine said.

"What's Main Square?" Kurt asked.

"It's a market place where all the shops are set up in a big square. Anything you can imagine is sold there."

Kurt wished he remembered to bring his money with him, but he didn't think they had the same currency.

"What currency do you use?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He pulled out different colored paper that was half the length of American dollars.

"It's called Tangelos." Some where pink, purple and green.

"Tangelos."

This placed was filled with weird names; Tangerines, Kipper, Kelp, now Tangelos.

"Yep," Blaine said putting the wallet back in his pocket. "You will learn all that stuff with Mr. Shue."

They walked further and Kurt could see a bunch of people and shops off in the distance. The shops were all painted different colors. Some were inside, some people had stands set up outside.

"I'm guessing that's the Main Square," Kurt said.

"That's right."

They walked in the square and were surrounded by people walking in and out of shops and carrying purchases. Everyone seemed to be happy, they had smiles on their faces and apologized if they bumped into Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine went into shops and looked around while Puck and Lauren followed behind, also looking at things.

Blaine was right, there was everything here. Food, clothes, and everything was handmade, furniture, linens.

"I got you this," Blaine said holding out a flower that had many petals and its color was a combined grey, blue, and green.

He took out a pin and pinned it to Kurt's shirt, over his heart. "I got it a while back but I had to wait till we left the man's shop because it is rude to pick someone's flowers. But I had to."

Kurt looked down at the flower, it looked simple but he had a feeling it meant much more.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Blaine brought them into his favorite shop which was the pet store. He acted like a little kid and wanted to pet every animal. Kurt laughed when the puppy Blaine was holding decided to attack him when his tongue. Blaine looked cute anyway but a fluffy puppy licking his face made him even more adorable.

Kurt was looking at the colorful birds when Blaine came up behind him holding a bag.

"I bought this for Tulip," he said holding up a toy with a fish attached to a string.

"She'll love that! Thank you."

Blaine looked proud of himself, "you're welcome. I have to give it to her first though, so she'll think I'm better than her owner."

"Tulip is smart. She will see right through your antics."

"We'll see about that," Blaine said.

Kurt snorted. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you that. I know this great place that sells corn," Blaine said.

"Corn?"

"You don't like corn?" Blaine asked as they were walking out the pet shop.

"Well, yeah, but I've never just went to a restaurant to get corn."

"It's a stand and it is delicious, you'll love it." Blaine took his hand and led them through the crowd of people.

Kurt felt a shiver from his hand when Blaine grabbed it. Blaine seemed to know Kurt very well for meeting him only yesterday.

They reached a stand that read 'Corn!' and Blaine walked up and said, "two please." Blaine paid for the corn seeing as Kurt had no Tangelos and received two ears of corn on sticks.

"Corn!" Puck and Lauren came from wherever they were and had hungry eyes on the corn Blaine and Kurt were holding.

Puck was just about to grab Blaine's when Blaine hit his hand away. "Get your own," Blaine said.

"Just let me get a bite," Puck whined.

"You can get a bite when you buy your own."

"Fine," Puck huffed and he bought two for him and Lauren.

Kurt and Blaine sat on a bench away from the crowd.

Kurt took a bite of his corn and his mouth watered instantly from the flavor.

"Mmmm," he said with his mouth full.

"Told you," was all Blaine said.

"So you all seem pretty close," Kurt said once he chewed and swallowed.

"We are. We have all been friends since we can remember. We are like brother and sisters…. Well, except for Puck and Lauren… and Finn and Rachel… and maybe Santana and Brittany… then again, maybe not brother and sisters, we are just really close.

Kurt nodded, he didn't know there were other people dating in the castle. He wondered if Blaine was with anyone. Before he could stop himself he asked, "are you with anyone?" Talk about prying in one's personal life.

"Nope," Blaine said casually. Oh, well that answers a question and makes a lot more questions unanswered.

"What about you?" Blaine asked.

Blaine slapped his forehead. "I am sorry, I completely forgot one is not suppose to ask royalty personal questions. You don't have to answer that."

"Well," Kurt said, "seeing as I haven't accepted yet you are forgiven, I don't mind. No, I am not with anyone."

Blaine seemed to breath a sigh of relief. "Okay."

Blaine took a bite of his corn and chewed. "So would you mind if I asked you a few more personal questions then? Nothing serious."

"Go ahead," Kurt said.

"I want to know about your life back in America. Do you like it?"

Kurt didn't know why but he wanted to be honest with Blaine. So he told him the truth.

"No I don't like my life, I am not happy."

"Oh… why?"

Kurt took a deep breath and began to talk. "Everyday is the same, I would wake up and go to school. And everyday at school I would get pushed around and called names. No one cared and I didn't have friends to help me." Kurt had no idea why he was telling Blaine this but it felt good to tell someone.

Kurt could see Blaine's grip on his corn tighten, his brows tighten down and his face become tense.

"Why would they do that to you?" he practically yelled.

"Because I am different."

"Different how? You don't look different," Blaine said, trying to control his anger.

"Different because…" it was now or never that Kurt confess, "I'm gay."

There was a moment of silence.

"…What's… gay?" he said looking confused.

How did Blaine not know what gay meant? Is there not any homosexuals in Tangella? This made Kurt even more scared than confessing to Blaine.

"…Gay is when males like other males."

"Oh." Blaine said realizing what Kurt was talking about. "There's a word for that?"

"Do Tangerines have-" he was trying to find the right word, "labels for sexualities?"

Blaine looked pensive. "No. We don't. If a boy likes a girl is, that's fine. If that boy is attracted to boys instead, that's fine too. The same with girls. It's none of out business to interfere with who people love."

Kurt sat there gaping at Blaine. His whole world had just been turned upside down. There is actually a place where people do not judge you on who you are attracted too? He could walk hand and hand with a boy he liked and not have insulting names be thrown at him or evil stares? He stared at Blaine with his jaw slack trying to process what he just heard.

"Wait, I'm still confused," Blaine said. "I still don't understand why people are hurting you."

Kurt was surprised at how much Blaine cared about him. His eyes looked tainted, he was truly hurt at the thought of Kurt being hurt.

Kurt took another deep breath. "Where I come from," he said sadly. "People liking the same gender is not acceptable."

Blaine's face went from confused back to anger and his voice rose slightly. "That's absurd! Why do they even care! It's not like we have a choice of who we are attracted too!" Heat was rising in Blaine's cheeks and his hands were clenched in tight fists. It was a complete opposite of his usual calm and happy self. Kurt had never seen Blaine get upset.

Kurt sat and watched the people of Tangella walk by, smiles on there faces. There were little kids chasing each other, some were holding balloons. If he chose this life there would be no more being pushed around. He could turn the corner without wondering if there is someone lurking on the other side.

He wouldn't be punched because of what he was wearing. His personal items would not get stolen because his voice was a bit too high for people's standards. He felt like he had just taken of a suit made of lead off. Relief and the feeling of finally being safe washed over his whole body. His muscles in his back and shoulders finally relaxed, they had been tense for too long now. And then it clicked inside is brain. The thing he had been thinking about for the past two days.

He knew his decision.

They sat on the bench finishing their corn and watching the crowd. Blaine would occasionally mutter something under his breath but he seemed to calm down and go back to his usual self.

"Attention!" someone yelled.

Kurt turned to the center of the square where a man was standing on a small podium. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the man.

"I just adopted a puppy that I always wanted!" the man shouted.

Everyone clapped and cheered and when he stepped down people gave him pats on the back and said congratulations. Even Blaine was clapping loud.

"That's great!" Blaine said.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked clearly confused.

"That's a podium for anyone who wants to announce something," Blaine said completely back to his normal self at the mention of a puppy.

"So will everyone stop and listen when you are on it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it's nice to share your happiness with other people. It just spreads more happiness."

"That's a good idea," Kurt said. He was starting to really love Tangerines.

A tall, good looking man walked past them sitting on the bench. He was smiling at Kurt and Kurt saw his eyes drift down to the flower Kurt was wearing. The man's smile faded and he continued walking.

That was weird.

He turned to Blaine to find him finishing up his corn. Blaine also seemed a little closing to Kurt on the bench. He hadn't realized when Blaine shifted closer.

"Ready?" Blaine said suddenly.

"Uh, yeah."

They got up and threw the ears of the corn in a nearby trashcan.

"I want to show you one last thing," Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to get jellybeans."

They walked over to a stand that had an assortment of candy everywhere.

Blaine grabbed a bag and just as he was about to pay someone yelled, "attention!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a man of asian decent on the podium.

"My girlfriend just said she loves me! And I love her back!" The asian man jumped down and kissed the girl with long black hair that was giggling next to him.

Everyone cheered and clapped then went back to what they were doing.

"That's wonderful," Blaine said as he payed for the jellybeans. The man took the money and nodded his head in agreement with Blaine.

He put the beans in his bag with Tulip's toy and Blaine took Kurt's hand leading him away from the crowd. Kurt tried to not think too much about Blaine holding his hand because he saw other people holding hands casually. Tangerines must do it with their friends and it means nothing more.

Blaine brought them out of Main Square and into a patch of woods.

"May I ask where we are going?" Kurt said as he carefully stepped over a log on the ground.

"You'll see. Almost there," Blaine answered.

Kurt heard the unmistakable sound of running water and it got louder the further they walked.

The walked past a few more trees and were suddenly in front of a big lake with a magnificent waterfall flowing into it from the top of a cliff.

"Wow…" Kurt said.

Blaine was watching Kurt's expression. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Blaine sat down on the grass and motioned for Kurt to sit next to him.

"I found this place and I used to come here before I started working in the castle."

"They don't have places like this in Ohio. If there was, it would be filled with trash," Kurt said.

"Remind me to never visit Ohio."

They sat in the grass and listened to the water falling into the lake. It was very peaceful here and Kurt wouldn't mind taking a nap right now.

"You look sleepy, we should head back," Blaine said.

Once again, Blaine was reading Kurt far too well.

"Okay," Kurt said still not wanting to leave this wonderful place.

Blaine got up first and pulled Kurt up after. "Thanks," Kurt said.

They walked back to the castle talking and laughing. They had become very good friends from todays trip. Kurt was comfortable with Blaine and trusted him.

They waited at the castle gates for Puck and Lauren to catch up and they all walked up to the castle together.

"So how did you like the town?" Blaine asked when they were making their way up to their bedrooms.

"I loved it, everyone is very nice."

"That's good."

They reached the third floor.

"I have to give Tulip her toy," Blaine said.

"Here comes the true test of who she likes more. Her owner who loves her unconditionally or some stranger that just came in her life."

"A special stranger with a toy," Blaine corrected.

Kurt laughed and opened his door. Tulip pounced on the bed and ran over to Kurt's feet, curling around between them. Kurt picked her up and brought her over to his big bed and sat down. Blaine came over and sat next to him and brought out the toy. Tulip saw the toy and jumped over to Blaine demanding his attention with the toy.

"She likes it," Blaine said. He was moving the toy around and Tulip was pouncing on it. Blaine moved the fish just before Tulip caught it and she tumbled and did a front flip causing the boys to laugh.

"You're probably tired of being with me today so I will leave you alone." Blaine stood up off the bed. Kurt wanted to argue with him but he was already walking to the door. "Dinner is in an hour. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine smiled, "I'll see you then," and he left.

Kurt fell back on the pillows and breathed out a deep breath.

Today was one of the best days in his life.

He relaxed and played with Tulip in the comfort of his large bedroom until he got bored. He wondered what his dad was doing so he went across the hall to see if he was in his room.

"Dad?" No one answered.

He decided to wander around the castle. The castle was so big that it felt empty because he saw no one in the hallway but he knew they were all off working or doing something else.

He was walking down one hallway when he heard soft music playing. It was coming from the music room. Kurt walked closer and saw the door was open just a little bit. He peeked in to see the back of Blaine sitting in a chair. He was playing the guitar and singing softly. It sounded so emotional that Kurt felt bad for eavesdropping but it sounded so beautiful that he couldn't walk away. It was a song Kurt had never heard before, Blaine might have even wrote it himself. The song ended and Kurt took that as his chance to leave before someone caught him staring creepily at Blaine.

Kurt continued his adventure of walking randomly around the huge castle and passed one door and heard a crash then a yell. The yell kind of sounded like his dad so he peaked in the door. He saw his dad and he was with Kelp. And also they were in a bowling alley.

"Dad?"

Burt turned around, "Kurt! Look, they have a bowling alley."

"I can see."

There was three lanes and a rack of bowling balls.

"Hey, Kurt. Your father is very good at bowling." Kelp said.

"Yeah, he used to be on a team back when he was younger."

"What are you talking about. I am still young," Burt protested.

"Okay… sure."

Kelp laughed, "Wanna play?"

"Oh yeah, so I can show my dad how to really bowl," Kurt said.

They played a game of bowling until it was time to go to dinner. They went to dinner and waited for everyone to arrive until the food was brought out. Blaine took his normal seat next to Kurt and dinner was served. They talked about their days and what they did in town. When everyone finished eating Kurt said he had something to say. Everyone turned to look at him and he suddenly felt self conscious.

"I made my decision about staying in Tangella," Kurt said.

It became suddenly very quiet and no one was blinking. Blaine was staring at Kurt with eyes filled with hope.

"… I am… staying."

There was clapping and cheering. "Great!" Kelp said. "Wonderful!" Coral said. "Thank goodness," Burt said.

Blaine patted his shoulder and smiled at him. "Your going to be a great Prince."

"Thank you." Kurt was relieved that everyone wanted him to stay.

This was it. From this moment onward Kurt's life is going to change. It is time from a new beginning.

* * *

><p>AN: If you live in Ohio or like Ohio I'm sorry for insulting it. I don't mean to offend anyone. I like Ohio myself. Kurt just has pent up anger.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sure no one caught this from the last chapter but the blonde guy that shouted he got a puppy was Sam and the asian couple was Mike and Tina.

Also, maybe the flower Blaine gave Kurt has significance, maybe it doesn't.

You will just have to wait and read.

Maybe Kurt's dream will come true, maybe it won't. You will have to wait and read.

And I would like to thank everyone that is reviewing. They help me get through work and it is hard to get through my job because I have a crappy boss that no one likes.

And sorry for the delay, real life keeps getting in the way.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his bed back in his house in Ohio. He went back with his dad to gather the rest of their possessions and get rid of everything else they didn't need. His dad put their house up for sale and it sold relatively quickly because of how low the offering was. The last time he was in his room he was completely unaware of how his life would change in just a few days. His homework still lay open on his desk next to his backpack. He no longer had to step foot into that hell hole of a school again. He wasn't going to get pushed into lockers or slushied again. He was going back to a country where people were nice and respected him. He lay on his bed truly amazed at how his life had completely turned around in a few days.<p>

As he lay staring at the ceiling fan his thoughts drifted to a curly haired boy. He somehow always knew what Kurt was feeling. He talks and looks sincerely at Kurt. He never met anyone like Blaine before.

He is just doing his job though. You have to be kind to the Prince of your country. He was probably the same way towards Kipper. Kurt got up and started packing, the faster he packed the faster he could get back to Tangella which he was already missing. He decided to leave his kitten Tulip at the castle and Blaine eagerly offered to watch him while Kurt was gone.

"Kurt! I'm hungry," he heard his dad yell from the living room.

"Did you finish packing?" he yelled back.

"Yeah, I'm all done," Burt said quickly. He said it too quickly and Kurt knew he was lying.

Kurt came out of his room and saw his dad sitting on the couch.

"I am going to tell the cooks not to feed you whenever you want because it just makes you even more lazy."

"You wouldn't"

"Yes, I would. I am going to go pick up food and when I come back you better be finished packing."

"I am all packed," Burt said stubbornly.

"Okay," Kurt said walking towards Burt's room. "Let me just go label your boxes then."

Burt stood up, "No, no. I can label them myself. Can you get chinese please?" he said with an innocent smile.

"No, it's bad for your health I am picking up salads."

Burt huffed in annoyance. "Fine, at least get some meat on mine."

"Okay," Kurt said grabbing his keys. "Make sure you are packed!" he said on his way out the door.

Kurt drove down to the strip mall where there was a bunch of different stores lined up and he parked in front of the Healthy Foods restaurant. He got two salads, one with chicken, paid and left. On his way out of the parking lot he saw two tall males wearing McKinley jerseys walking on the side walk. He noticed they were the main jocks that always beat him up. He suddenly felt the urge to get revenge so he rolled down his windows and took his fathers large cup of soda from his cup holder and just as he was driving right past them he stuck his hand with the soda out the window and threw it. He drove away just in time to see it hit the jock perfectly square in the head. He could see in the rear view mirror that the other jock had been hit to and they were standing there in astonishment as soda dripped from there faces. He didn't care if they saw his face or recognized his car because they will never get a change to see Kurt again. Kurt was laughing his head off from the horrific look on their faces. He felt really good, like he could take on the world. He would have to make up an excuse about the soda though, but his dad didn't need soda anyway.

After staying in Ohio for a few more days they ended up donating most of their things to charities. They packed everything they were keeping in boxes and were back on the jet to Tangella before they knew it. The plane ride back was much different the second time than the first. Kurt now knows what Tangella looks like and the type of people that live there. Even if he wasn't the Prince Kurt would want to live no where else. The people are respectful and filled with love. It is a place Kurt dreamed about living in.

Kurt saw the beautiful view from his window and before he knew it he was landing and exiting the jet.

He was greeted with Artie and his cart that he always liked to drive around on the grounds. It was attached to a carriage this time.

"Kurt!" Artie yelled over the plane's loud engine.

Kurt waited till the engine was shut off to talk to Artie.

"Hey, Artie."

"How was your trip? Everything sorted out and ready to live in Tangella for the rest of your life?" Artie asked.

Kurt thought about his question and how he really did leave everything behind.

"Yes, I am ready," he said without any regret.

"Good," Artie smiled. "Your carriage awaits."

They got in the back of the carriage and it seemed that Artie took the scenic route because the trip to the castle seemed much longer. They reached the back entrance and a maid was there to escort them in while Artie disappeared right when they stepped off the carriage. The rest of their belongings in boxes was taken care of and they were led into the same room that they first entered when they had their first ever visit to Tangella.

The King and Queen were sitting in their thrones waiting patiently for Kurt and Burt to arrive. No one else was in the room which struck Kurt as odd.

"Kurt! Burt! Welcome back," Kelp said. Coral and Kelp Boukie both had joyous smiles on their faces. For rulers of a country they were pretty laid back.

"Sit," Coral said motioning to the two seats across from them.

Burt and Kurt sat and the King and Queen asked about their trip and if everything got sorted out. Burt and Kurt answered and asked how everything was when they were gone. Once they got reacquainted Kelp announce they have a special surprise for Kurt. And right on cue music filled the room and the main door opened. New Directions stepped into the room one by one singing along to the music Kurt had never heard before. There voices were soft and beautiful and each one was singing to Kurt as a welcome to their country. That they were proud to have him as their Prince and it showed in their voices. They had smiles on their faces as they swayed to the beat. The beat picked up and so did their feet. They were dancing around and taking turns singing right in front of Kurt. They all were very talented, they definitely all could sing and most of them were good dancers, excluding Finn.

Kurt watched feeling over come with emotion. He never thought anyone would want to sing a song to him, let alone a group of people. He had a huge grin on the whole time and clapped with much enthusiasm when it ended.

"Thank you so much, that was wonderful," Kurt said with watery eyes.

"Yes, it was, job well done," Kelp said cheerfully.

New Directions bowed and walked out.

"I can't believe that happened they are amazing, very talented," Kurt said to his grandparents once New Directions was out.

"They have been practicing that for you for the past three days. They really wanted to impress you," Kelp said.

"They have taken a strong liking to you Kurt," Coral said.

Kurt felt a sense of belonging that he has never felt before. He couldn't wrap his head around the thought of people his age liking him.

Burt, Kurt and his grandparents separated and went back to what Kelp likes to call 'King duties' and Kurt went into his new chamber that was originally Kippers. His boxes were already unpacked for him and his clothes were hung in his closet. His closet was huge by the way. It was just a little bit smaller than his old bedroom in Ohio. The room itself was even bigger. It was the size of a small house. There was a living room in it and a office with a bookshelf and a desk with a computer on it.

Kurt decided to organize his clothes in his closet based on color when he heard a, "hello."

Kurt jumped and dropped the shirt he was holding out.

"Sorry," Blaine said. "I knocked but I guess you didn't hear."

"Blaine," he breathed picking up his shirt. Then he realized it was Blaine. Blaine, he hadn't spoken to Blaine in three days. Blaine, the person who had been invading his dreams.

"Hi."

"Hey," Blaine said casually. "I brought Tulip with me. She really missed you."

Tulip ran from behind Blaine and purred at Kurt's feet demanding his attention. Kurt picked her up and petted her.

"Welcome back," Blaine said.

"Thank you. And thank you for you and New Direction's singing me that song. I really do appreciate it."

"It was all our pleasure. We just wanted to show you that we like you not just as our Prince but as a person too."

Kurt had to contain himself from holding his heart and saying _awww_ in the most cheesy way because that was how he felt.

"So," Blaine said. "Rest tonight because you have your learning sessions with Mr. Shue bright and early tomorrow. He is going to teach you our history, culture and all the royalty duties, along with other things."

"Okay, I am actually very interested to learn more about Tangella."

"Eh, it's kind of boring, no exciting wars or anything," he said.

"Oh and I have this," Blaine said pulling out the light pink flower that everyone in the castle wears. "You get yours now."

He walked up and pinned the flower to Kurt's shirt right over his heart. The closeness of Blaine made his breath hitch and his heart rate speed up. Kurt could of sworn his hand lingered just a little bit longer but then Blaine pulled away before he knew it.

"I'll see you at dinner," Blaine said walking to the door. And just before he closed it he said, "I am glad you chose to stay."

Kurt was glad too.

Dinner was as usual. Puck bragging about beating Finn at arm wrestling now but then Lauren reminded him that he hasn't beat her yet. Brittany said she added an extra ingredient to Kurt's laundry soap so his bed seats are extra soft. Then she whispered the ingredient was love. Kelp challenged Burt to another bowling match tomorrow. And Coral made a special announcement.  
>"In honor of our new Prince we are going to have a parade and a ball that night to introduce Kurt to Tangella."<p>

"Yes!"

"I love parades," people were saying.

"Tangella really loves parades," Blaine said to Kurt. "We have them almost once a week. But this one will be special."

"We haven't had a ball in _so_ long. I can't wait," Rachel gushed.

New Directions already went into discussion of the choices of songs they should sing and Kurt listened knowing none of the titles they were talking about.

"I have no knowledge of any Tangerine music," Kurt said to Blaine.

"I'll lend you my music player. It's filled with Tangerine music."

"I'd like that, thank you."

The adults filed out when they finished eating and that left Kurt with New Directions.

"Kurt, do you want to play Twister?" Brittany asked.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to," Blaine said.

"I do want to play. It's just I've never played before."

Kurt always wanted to play games like Twister and other multi-player games. But he was missing one thing, people to play them with. He felt excited to be able to get a chance to play games with people.

"I can teach you," Brittany said.

"I'm in the first round," Puck said.

"Me too," Artie said.

They went into a room on the third floor where there were couches, soft rugs and a fire place already lit. Brittany opened a closet door in the room and it was filled with boxes of games. She pulled out Twister and began to set it up. There was a mat with circles in rows and each row was green, red, yellow, and blue. It came with a board that had a spinner on it with all the colored circles and also right foot, left foot, right hand, and left hand.

"You spin this than step on that," Brittany said pointing at the mat.

"What Brittany means is," Blaine said, "people line up on the edge of the mat, we usually go with four people and then one person is the spinner. They spin and say it lands on right foot yellow. Then everyone will put their right foot on a yellow circle and it stays there until the spinner lands on a different color for your left foot. If you fall or a body part other than your hand or foot touches the mat you are out. The last person left wins."

"Sounds easy enough," Kurt said.

"Just wait till everyone starts getting tangled," Blaine said.

"You have to play in your socks," Brittany said taking off her shoes. Artie and Puck took theirs off too and stood on the edge of the mat. Kurt followed and stood next to Brittany.

"I'll be the spinner," Blaine said grabbing the spinner and sitting criss-crossed with the big spinner in his lap.

The rest of the group sat down and watched intently.

"Ready to loose Hummel," Puck said looking sternly at Kurt.

"What are you talking about Puck, you are always the first one to fall," Mercedes said.

Kurt looked over at her and she winked at him.

"I can't help it that my strong muscles make me less flexible," he said kissing his bicep.

"Whatever," Artie said pushing Puck, "let's start."

Blaine spun the board in his hand, "Right hand on red."

They all bent down and put their right hand on red.

"Left foot green."

They put their left foot on green while their right hand was still on red.

Two more spins and they limbs were already tangled. Brittany was hovering over Kurt and Artie was mixed up with the right side of Kurt and somehow Puck's butt ended up right in front of Artie's face. They people watching were laughing hysterically because their was no way of Artie's view escaping from Puck's butt.

"Fart! Puck Fart!" Finn was chanting.

"NO! Puck you better not fart!" Artie reprimanded. "If you do I am going to push you off the mat and then throw cold water on you when you are sleeping."

"I think I feel one coming."

"Push it out man, push it out," Finn yelled.

"Please don't," Kurt pleaded. "I am right next to Artie and I don't want to know what your gas smells like."

"Fine," Puck sighed in defeat. "I am doing it only for you as a welcome back. Your lucky Kurt is here Artie."

"Oh I feel so special," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine laughed then spun again. "Left foot blue."

Puck lifted his left foot and completely lost his balance and fell on his side, bringing Artie down with him. Kurt managed to stay up and move his left foot on blue.

"Puck! You did that on purpose," Artie said.

"No I didn't! Why would I fall on purpose."

"You fell because you are bad at this game but you decided to pull me down with you."

"Prove it."

"I am going to get you back," Artie said menacingly.

"_Ohhh_, I'm scared."

They sat down with the others leaving just Brittany and Kurt on the mat.

"Good luck, Brittany can last for hours," Blaine said before he spun.

Blaine was right, fifteen minutes later Brittany was still going strong, but Kurt was too. He didn't know he was flexible or even had the upper body strength that he was using.

"Brittany finally has competition," Blaine said.

"This is fun Kurt, you smell nice," Brittany said from her weird position on the mat.

"Uh, thank you Brittany, I am having fun too."

More spins and moving into weird positions later they still hadn't fallen.

"Someone fall already, I want to play," Santana said impatiently.

And when Blaine said right hand on green Brittany had a hard time moving her body so she could reach it and her foot slipped causing her to fall right on her butt.

"_Aww,_" she pouted.

Everyone cheered.

"That is the first time Brittany lost," Blaine said. "Way to go Kurt." He was looking at Kurt very proudly.

Rachel hopped up. "Yay! I'm next. The winner gets to stay into the next round Kurt if you want to."

"I'm in too," Santana said getting up.

"I wanna play too," Blaine said putting down the spinner and taking off is shoes.

Oh. Blaine's going to play too. Kurt is going to get tangled up with Blaine.

Okay, he could do this.

Blaine got up and stood right next to him near the mat and lifted his hands up to stretch his back exposing his lower midriff.

Yeah… Kurt could do this.

"I'll spin," Finn volunteered. "Left foot yellow."

"Right hand red."

Kurt didn't know how but those two first spins made him already extremely close to Blaine. They were shoulder to shoulder touching and for some reason Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his neck. It was smooth and continuous and sent shivers down Kurt's spin.

A few more spins he was relieved to get tangled up with Rachel. It was easier to concentrate without Blaine being so close and his heart beat pumping loudly in his ears. He also found out Rachel likes to talk a lot, especially when she is playing a game.

"A good performer is able to adjust their body to all the elements and can handle whatever is thrown at them."

"Rachel," Santana said. "Please don't talk as much."

Rachel frowned, but kept her mouth shut.

Blaine was the first to slip leaving the two slender girls and Kurt, who was also slender, left. Blaine sat off to the side and watched with interest. Some how Santana ended up completely hovering over Kurt so if she fell she would fall on top of him.

"Spin the wheel so Santana can move, I don't want to be crushed," Kurt said.

"Hey, I don't weigh that much."

"You still will be falling on me."

"I can say from experience that it does hurt to have Santana fall on you," Blaine said. "Since she trampled on me the other day," he said in annoyance.

"You were in my way," she shrugged.

"So you crash into me!"

Kurt giggled at the image.

"What are you laughing at Kurt," Blaine said trying to act mad but failing.

"Nothing," Kurt said quickly.

"I saw it and it _was_ pretty funny," Mercedes said.

"Can we get back to the game," Rachel said.

They continued the game and Kurt ended up winning again. He really liked the game but he liked being able to hang out with New Directions even more.

After more talking they all went back to their chambers because they had to get up early to work the next day and Kurt had his learning sessions with Mr. Shue. He hasn't met Mr. Shue yet and wondered what he was like.

Morning came and it was time to start his learning sessions with Mr. Shue. There was only one problem, he didn't know where is learning sessions were being held.

Right on cue, Blaine knocked and came into his room.

"So I have to ask," Blaine said. "How do you feel about me just randomly coming into your room, do you want me to ask if I can enter on the intercom or knock and wait for you to answer?"

Kurt thought about it, "They way you enter now is fine by me. I change in my closet so don't barge in there but you can barge in my room whenever you want. I don't mind."

He really didn't. He liked when Blaine showed up randomly.

"So where is the learning sessions?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, "I'll lead you there."

Kurt followed Blaine to the fourth floor and down several hallways into a room that had a desk and a white board in the front and eight desks scattered around in no particular order.

There was a man sitting at the desk reading papers.

"Mr. Shue," Blaine said. The man looked up. "This is Kurt."

The man looked at Kurt and smiled. "Kurt! Good to finally meet you."

"I'll see you later," Blaine said to Kurt and he walked away.

"Come in, pick any seat."

Kurt sat in the seat in the very front. At his old school he would usually sit in the back but this definitely wasn't his old school.

Mr. Shue walked over and put a book that was smaller than his high school text books in front of him on the desk. It was a beautiful field of light yellow and purple flowers on it with _Tangella History_ written in cursive on the front.

"I will be your history teacher among other subjects like math and science, but I am sure you already know most of those. So I will be focusing on the history of Tangella.

You have a disadvantage and advantage. Everyone here grew up hearing the stories of our history so you are behind. But you are ahead in math and sciences, since I have found out America likes to teach rather useless things in their schools that the students will never learn in use in real life, like, the rock cycle. For some reason they teach you about rocks and you will never need to know unless you want to grow up to be a rock scientist."

Kurt remembers having to study the rock cycle but he doesn't remember anything he learned.

"So, let's start from the beginning."

Mr. Shue explained how his (too many greats to say) grandparents migrated and made their own country and called it Tangella. Mr. Shue explained everything and didn't exclude one detail. Kurt was fascinated by the strength and bravery his ancestors showed.

There was a knock on the door and few of New Directions were standing outside.

"Oh it's been an hour already. I teach New Directions after you and then we have choir practice. I want you to read chapter one and then I will see you tomorrow at the same time. Ms. Beiste is going to teach you about Tangerine culture now. She is in the room right next door."

Kurt walked out and was greeted with New Directions.

"Sup," Puck patted his shoulder.

"I want to learn with you Kurt. You are cool and Rachel always answers all the questions," Brittany said to Kurt.

"I would like to learn with you too, Brittany. But I have to catch up first. I am very behind," Kurt said sympathetically.

"Ok," she frowned. "I'll see you later."

Brittany was like a little child in a teenagers body. It was Brittany's sweetness that he liked the most about her.

He didn't see Blaine on his was to the next room which he thought was odd. Usually Blaine is on time and most of the time early.

He walked in the next room and saw who he assumed was Ms. Beiste sitting at a desk.

"Hello," he said.

She looked up then smiled. "Hi, Kurt. How are you? I am Ms. Beiste but you can just call me Beiste."

"Ok, I am good, thank you."

There was wooden table in the room with chairs around it. Beiste got up and sat in a chair and motioned for Kurt to sit across from her.

"Tangerine culture… very simple, but very different from other cultures," Beiste began.

She took a remote that was on the table and pushed a button on it. A screen lit up on the wall and a projector screen was showing.

"What do you know so far?" Beiste said.

"Uh… just that they- we love flowers and our country's colors are light pink and royal purple."

"Yes," she clicked a button and an image appeared on the screen.

"This is our flag."

It was a rectangle with the top half light pink and the bottom half royal purple with a thin line of gold in the middle. And a light pink flower in the middle with many circular pedals."

"That is a dahlia the nation's flower, right?" Kurt said, remembering what Blaine told him.

"Yes, that is very correct."

"There is thirty species of dahlia and each one is special in its own way, just like Tangerines. Flowers are very important to Tangerines because they express what we can't say in words. Here is a list of flowers and what they mean." She handed him a list of flowers and meanings with pictures next to them. Kurt scanned it quickly and saw orange lily meant wealth and tulips represented fame.

"Tangerines are very open with their emotions and don't miss a chance to show what they are feeling. If a person loves someone, they will definitely tell them whether it be by giving them maybe a red rose which means true love or telling them how they feel and then showing them. It goes the same with good friends, family members, or any type of situation."

Kurt was nodding and listening intently to everything Beiste was saying. The culture was so fascinating.

"We, in the caslte, wear pink flowers on our chest to show our love for the royal family. Wearing flowers can mean others things too. For instance, couples wear matching flowers over their heart to show everyone else that they are in love and loved in return. Those who wear flowers, like moonflowers, which means dreaming of love, in their hair are single and are looking for someone. People will also hang flowers, say if they are grieving they will hang marigolds."

They talked for an hour about flowers and how important they are to Tangerines and Kurt loved everything about it. Kurt said goodbye to Beiste and he walked about eager to study the list of flowers when he ran into someone in the hallway.

"Ow."

"Oh, sorry- hi Kurt."

It was Blaine he had run into.

"Hey, I thought you had practice what are you doing here?" Kurt said.

"We do, I am on my way now." he said. "Oh, since you are here I have my music player with me if you want to listen to Tangerine music." He pulled out a small device that fit in his palm with two earbuds sticking out of the side.

"How am I suppose to put the earbuds in my ear if they are not attached to any chords."

"They are," Blaine said taking it and pulling the buds. A long chord unraveled and it pushed a button and they went back in, like a measuring tape.

"Wow, thats convenient," Kurt said taking it.

"You don't have these in America?"

"We do but the headphones are not attached, you have to plug them in then you have the long chord to deal with when you are not using them."

"That sounds annoying."

"It is. But thank you, I will listen to it today."

"No problem," he said with his charming smile. "I better go, see ya."

"Bye."

And Blaine was off. What Kurt didn't think was that maybe Blaine was waiting for him to leave the room so he was able to coincidentally bump into him and lend him his music player. Or maybe Blaine really was just passing by….

Kurt went back to his room and read chapter one from his new text book, studied all the flower meanings and also played with his kitten Tulip. He listened to a few songs on Blaine's music player and fell in complete love with Tangerine music. There was nothing in the lyrics about going 2 da clubs n hookin up wid da hotties. The lyrics were true to the heart and so was the music that accompanied it. When he was all studied out he decided to leave his room and wander around.

Kurt has been fed delicious gourmet meals everyday since he got here. He is not complaining but he does miss the feeling of being in the kitchen. He used to go there to cook and escape his problems at school. He doesn't need to do that anymore but he still enjoys cooking. So he went to the first floor where he knew the kitchen would be. He never has stepped food in the castle's kitchen but he had an idea where it was. He roamed down the hallways till he heard the distinct sounds of pots and pans banging around. He walked towards the door and heard voices, arguing voices.

"No! Not everything is meant to have hot sauce in it."

"It's called_ flavor_. You should try it sometime since your food is always so bland!"

Kurt walked in to see Rachel and Mercedes face to face scowling at each other. Rachel noticed Kurt and her face immediately lightened up.

"Kurt! Please come try this and tell me it doesn't need hot sauce," Rachel said motioning to a pot of stew.

"Yes, taste it and say that it needs more flavor," Mercedes said.

"Okay," Kurt walked over and took a bite of the stew. His mouth watered and it tasted delicious.

"This is fabulous as always but it could use maybe just a hint of tabasco sauce," Kurt said truthfully.

"My thoughts exactly," Mercedes smirked.

Mercedes added a dash of hot sauce then tasted it and hummed in satisfaction, "much better."

Rachel took a spoon and tried some herself, "I guess it tastes better," she said quietly. She went back to chopping onions.

"Do you cook?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, I love to cook I was wondering if I could help out."

"Yes! Of course I would love to cook with you."

Kurt helped cooked that night's dinner and he got along well with the cooks, especially Mercedes. She was easy to talk to and they loved the same things, like hair styles and fashion.

It was dinner time and everyone ate the scrumptious stew Kurt helped make. The main topic of discussion was the parade and ball.

"We've set up potential candidates for you for the ball," Coral said.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"Royalty can't go to any ball without a date," Blaine answered. He said it casually but there wasn't his usual spark of happiness.

"Oh." Kurt didn't like the idea of meeting strangers then having to go to a ball with them.

"They are all going to be wonderful. May I ask which gender you prefer?" Coral said kindly.

"Male."

Kurt didn't answer, it was Blaine that answered for him. Kurt looked at Blaine surprised.

"Sorry," he muttered with his head in his lap.

"Yeah, what he said," Kurt said.

No one looked up from their food or stopped their conversation when Kurt just basically announced he was gay. They just didn't care, in a good way. They also didn't know what gay meant.

"Okay, we will introduce them to you tomorrow," Coral said happily.

They finished eating and of course Brittany asked if they wanted to play Twister. Everyone declined politely and went up to their rooms to do homework Mr. Shue assigned them.

Kurt lay on his bed listening to Blaine's music player and thinking about the kind of men that he will be introduced too. Just the thought of people actually wanting to be his date made him feel weird. He also wondered if he was able to choose someone as a date that worked in the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up, ate and then went to his lessons. He learned even more today and could get used to going for only two hours a day unlike high school were it felt like a prison and he was forced to stay for six hours, five days a week. The one thing that stuck with him from todays lessons was what Beiste explained to him. Tangella doesn't have celebrities. They have highly respected people that everyone looks up to but they don't bash them for being humans and have paparazzi follow them where ever they go. The type of people everyone looks up to are teachers, doctors, scientists, anyone that does good and helps people. Those are the people that are respected, they even get paid the most. Not athletes or actors, the people that really matter have the highest salaries.

He already learned so much than he had in a week in high school. He was getting along great with everyone, his dad seemed to be very happy. Everything was going perfectly…

Except he had to meet potential dates today. Kurt has never dated before, he doesn't know how to date, he doesn't know the specifics entailing a date. Is he suppose to compliment that person? Is he the one that holds the door open for his date. He isn't actually going out on a date to say, a dinner and movie, but he is going to a ball where hundreds of people will be there and he is a face of their Prince.

He stood in front of his full body mirror and fixed his outfit. He chose to wear the color green today and had an elaborate setup of his ensemble. He was adjusting his scarf to make it look like he had just placed it there when someone came through the door.

"Hey Kurt, ready?" Blaine said looking at him through the mirror.

Kurt's hands were fidgety and he was pressing down his shirt trying to get rid of the wrinkles.

"Yeah, almost," Kurt answered.

"Don't worry, you like fine. You don't need the title of Prince to have people attracted to you," Blaine said without thinking it through first.

"What?" Kurt asked. Was Blaine trying to say he was attractive?

"Uh, nothing," Now Blaine was the one fidgeting. He had his head down and he was shuffling his feet. "It's just that you are attractive, so you don't have anything to worry about," he said shyly.

"Oh… thank you." No one has ever said that to Kurt. He didn't even know that would be a thought that crossed anyones mind.

Blaine shook his head and pulled his shoulders back straight. "Okay, let's go, they are waiting." Blaine looked as if he was hiding something. Kurt could tell something was off about him.

Blaine led them to a room with couches and a lady sitting down with a clipboard. One of these days Kurt was going to find out what every room was for. There were so many and not one of them was used for a different occasion, they each had there own purposes.

"Kurt, this is Betsy, she is in charge of the candidates. She is also the coordinator for the ball." Carole stood up and walked right over to Kurt and gave him a hug. "Kurt, I am so glad to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you through Coral." She pulled back and looked at his outfit. "She was right, you do have good taste in fashion. I help out with Carole, her main stylist, and I am also her hair dresser. We must meet up sometime, I have so much to show you."

"Hi, oh, good to meet you too. I love your outfit too!" Kurt said happily. Blaine stood back and watched them talk animatedly about fashion. He looked like he didn't mind that he was out of the loop and he also looked like he didn't mind looking at Kurt from afar because he didn't take his eyes off him.

"Okay, okay," Betsy said. "We can finish this talk later, we have boys waiting for us!" she sounded like a teenager talking to her girlfriends. Kurt wasn't has excited as she was, in fact he wasn't excited at all, he was dreading this, but he put on a fake smile nonetheless. Betsy didn't seem to notice because she clapped her hands and started talking about the first person.

"Our first one is name Rex T and he is a body builder!" Ew, Kurt didn't like buff men.

They are going to come in and introduce themselves then say a little bit about themselves, you can ask questions if you want.

Kurt and Betsy were sitting together on the couch and Blaine was in the arm chair to the side and there was an empty arm chair across from them. Betsy gave Blaine and Kurt a clipboard. Blaine was Kurt's advisor so he guessed Blaine was going to advise him on which person he should choose. Betsy pushed a button and a loud buzzer rang and in walked the first person.

He _was_ buff. His arms were so big he had to hold them out away from his body when he walked. He had a buzz cut and was wearing a shirt with the sleeves cut off.

_The sleeves cut off, really?_

He sat down in the empty seat eyeing Kurt.

"Hi, I am Rex T," he smiled. His voice was deep, very deep in contrast with Kurt's voice.

"I am nineteen, enjoy watching nascar and lifting weights-" he tried to flex his arm without trying to make a big deal about it and impress Kurt but it didn't work. Kurt thought he heard a snort come from Blaine's direction but it could have been a cough. "-In my spare time a like to bungee jump and study nuclear engineering. I plan on being a nuclear engineer when I am older."

"_Wow,_" Betsy said excitedly. "That sounds very interesting. Do you have any questions for Rex T Kurt?" she said looking at Kurt wagging her eyebrows.

Kurt wanted to shout 'next!' but that probably would have been rude.

"Uh, no."

"I have a question," Betsy said mysteriously. "How much can you bench press?"

Kurt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"300 ma'am," he said proudly.

"Oh my!" Betsy exclaimed.

"I hate to interrupt but we have limited time and many people, thank you for your time we will let you know," Blaine said professionally.

"Not a problem," Rex T said. He said thank you and winked at Kurt right before he left.

"Do we even need to bring out the other candidates?" Betsy asked fanning herself with the clipboard.

"Yes," Blaine said in a clipped tone. He did not seem to be too happy about all of this.

Kurt sighed and slumped into the couch, he hoped this wasn't how it was going to be all day long.

"Let's bring in the next one!" She pushed the buzzer.

Next was a taller and more slender boy. His hair was bleach blond and Kurt would have thought he looked nice if it wasn't for his eyebrows. They were thick and black and completely _did not_ match his blond hair. It just looked off, not natural.

"Hello I am Jaques Bravo I am eighteen and I would like to be your date to the ball," he said once he sat down. "Here are three reason why you should pick me-" he held out his index finger. "One, I can skateboard." He held out two fingers, "two, I can move my ears." He even moved his ears to prove it. "and three," he held out three fingers and waved them back and forth, "I can say the alphabet backwards." He nodded his head in approval. "I know. It's a real crowd pleaser. So any questions or should I just accept my invitation now?" he laughed to himself.

Kurt had a disbelieving look on his face. He just stared at Jaques wondering if he was serious or just kidding around.

"I got a question," Blaine pipped up. "How much can you bench press 'cause the guy before you can do 300."

Well, that shut Jaques Bravo up. Kurt was fighting back a laugh but a giggle escaped.

Jacques wasn't expecting that and he was stuttering with what to say.

"W-Well… I haven't really benched pressed so I wouldn't know."

"Thank you, those all seem like good reasons," Betsy said. "That is all, we will let you know," she said smiling.

Jaques Bravo left and right when he was out of sight Kurt burst into laughter. Blaine couldn't help but join in with Kurt contagious laughter.

"I'm sorry, but was he serious?" Kurt said as he wiped a tear that fell from laughing so hard.

"What so funny?" Betsy asked clearly not in on the joke.

"The alphabet _backwards_?" Blaine said through snickers.

"His face was priceless when you asked about the bench press," Kurt said to Blaine.

"I know, I was trying so hard not to laugh."

Kurt and Blaine calmed down from laughing and got caught each other in the eyes and they looked at each other fondly from there bonding moment.

Betsy coughed and their gaze broke and Blaine remembered what they where doing in the room and he went back to his grim self.

The buzzer was rung.

In came a male with long brown hair past his shoulders. It was so long that when the man wobbled in the hair swung back and forth. The man was not obese, he just had a wobble when he walked. But he did have acne, and tons of it, face and neck. Kurt didn't want to think where else it might be.

The man sat down with slumped shoulders and back with his hair pooling over his shoulders.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, especially you Kurt. My name is Jarman Walken." He smiled and sat there looking back and forth to each person.

"Hi, Jarman Walken, would you like to tell us about yourself," Betsy said.

He perked up, "oh right, of course. Sooo… I draw skeletons. I am really good. Sometimes I draw them dancing, sometimes they are just standing. Oh, and I play electric guitar. I am in a band called 'I draw Skeletons.'"

"How old are you?" Kurt asked. He looked way to old for a teenager.

"Nineteen, but my mom says I am very mature for my age."

"What kind of music does your band play?" Blaine asked.

"Metal. I write all the songs. I could sing one for you if you like."

"No th-"

"Yes, we would love that," Blaine said smiling very oddly.

Jarman Walken stood up and pushed the seat back.

He started screaming words that Kurt couldn't understand. He put his hand in the devils horn symbol and bashed his hand in the air while moving his head vigorously and shaking his hair around.

It was actually pretty funny and Blaine seemed to get into it because he was pumping his fist in the air and moving in his seat.

Jarman finished singing and went back to his slouched position and pushed his hair from his face.

"That was just a sample," Jarman Walken said. "But there is more where that came from.

"That was awesome, man!" Blaine shouted.

"Thanks dude," he nodded at Blaine.

"Well… that was certainly _interesting_," Betsy said. "We will let you know, thank you."

"Thank _you_, it was nice to meet you," Jarman Walken said.

He left the room and Kurt turned to Blaine. "I didn't know you like metal."

"Eh, it's alright," he shrugged. "He was so into it and I wanted to encourage him. It was pretty fun."

"You looked like you were having fun."

Kurt turned to Betsy. "May I ask where you got all these _charming_ candidates from?"

"They are the sons of some of the most respected people in Tangella. Jarman Walken is actually a third cousin of Christopher Walken.

"Oh." They could of fooled Kurt.

Betsy was looking at her clipboard, "we have two more left."

_Thank goodness._

Next came in a gangly boy. Dark, unkept hair with black rimmed glasses that lay crooked on his face. He was wearing a black shirt with a picture of Darth Vader on it saying, 'Who's Your Daddy?'.

He sat down with his back against the chair and his arms on the armrests. Kurt thought he looked kind of cute in a geeky way but he was definitely not attracted to him.

"Hello, I am Strider."

"Hi, Strider. Do you have a last name?" Kurt asked.

"It's Der. My first name is Stri but I combined them to one name, Strider."

"Ok." How much weirder can these boys get, Kurt asked himself.

"Tell us about yourself," Betsy said kindly.

"I am eighteen, I play video games and go on the computer a lot. In my spare time I LARP and collect bugs."

"What is LARP?" Kurt said.

"It is live action role-playing. A bunch of people get together and dress up as characters and act like them. It is pretty fun."

"Oh… interesting," he said slowly.

"How big is your bug collection?" Blaine asked.

This got Strider very excited because he leaned forward and started talking with his hands.

"It is pretty big, I collect all different types of species. I have a pretty impressive collection of beetles."

"What about snakes?" Blaine said.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "I hate snakes. They are icky."

"Snakes are icky," Blaine repeated. "Kurt, do you think snakes are icky?"

"Uh, they're okay. I don't mind them," Kurt said shrugging.

"Hmm," Blaine said as if he was curious about something.

"Thank you, Strider, that will be all," Kurt said politely.

"You're welcome," he said as he got up and left.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked

"Yep?"

"Everything okay?" Blaine was completely different. He was asking strange questions and it seemed he was even egging on or encouraging the boys. That or making fun of them in his own way.

He didn't look at Kurt and his tone was clipped, "yeah, everything is perfect."

Kurt hoped he didn't do something to make Blaine mad.

One more left.

Betsy rang the buzzer and in walks a dashing young man. Tanned skin, tone body, not too tall, not too short, dressed immaculately.

He grins showing off his perfect white and straight teeth. "Hello I'm Viper Benz but you can just call me Viper," and he winked. Right at Kurt. Kurt felt his cheeks burn and he cast his gaze downward. The boy was easy on the eyes.

He heard Betsy giggle like a school girl.

"So _Viper,_ how old are you?" Betsy asked blinking her eyelashes in a flirty way.

"I will be turning eighteen next week."

"_Ohhh,_ you have a birthday coming up how wonderful."

He flashed his white teeth again. "Yes, and nothing would be a better gift to me than to escort one marvelous, and might I say handsome, Kurt Hummel to the ball."

Viper was a charmer and a good charmer at that. Kurt wasn't used to being flirted with. It felt uncomfortable, Viper kept trying to eye-sex him.

"Well, we will see what we can do. So tell us about yourself," Betsy said.

"Let's see… where to begin. Well when I am not volunteering at the orphanage and playing with little kids less fortunate I like to visit the nursery homes and spend time with the elderly people. They get so lonely sometimes and it is a shame because they are so wise."

Blaine made a noise that sounded like a snort then he covered it up with a cough.

Viper made Kurt feel uncomfortable, like he was trying to hard, maybe even seeming fake but he was the best from the five. And that wasn't saying much. He talked some more about his love for helping people and the feeling he got from it and how he felt like a better person but honestly, Kurt couldn't really care less.

Some minutes later he stopped talking and left. They were done with the interviewing. Now the hardest part was next, picking a date and then going to the ball with them.

"So many good choices to choose from," Betsy said.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "How will I b able to choose."

"If you ask me," she moved her hand to her mouth as people do when they gossip, "Rex T is one hunk of a man."

"Eh," Kurt said fidgeting in his seat. "Not really my type."

"So what is your type?"

Kurt wanted to shout BLAINE! and only Blaine! But he didn't.

"Regular guys… you know… not buff or anything."

"I see, toned with a nice ass. I like how you think."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that, so he changed the subject.

"When will I have to choose by?"

"Well I'd have to be before the ball." Obviously. "Which is next week, so soon."

"A decision by tomorrow would be good," Blaine said. "You have to have a few dates with him before so can get to know him better."

"Oh… ok. I can make a decision by tomorrow." He got up. "I think I am going to go study now. Thank you for setting this up, Betsy." He turned to Blaine who was slumped in his chair picking at his cuticles. "I'll see you at dinner?" Blaine looked up at him and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"I think I am just going to eat in my room. Mr. Shue gave me an extra assignment I am behind on."

"Oh, ok." He said feeling dejected. "I guess I will see you around then."

"Oh honey! Take my notes and look over them. I wrote some rather good ones down for you," Betsy said waving papers in the air.

Kurt took the notes, thanked her and walked out feeling glum.

Studying helped take his mind off of the choice. He already had an idea of who he was picking but that didn't mean he still wanted to go through with it. He hoped he wouldn't have to be with this person after the ball also.

Kurt lay on his back listening to Blaine's music player and petting Tulip absentmindedly. The sweet melody and the smooth and soothing voice of the singer filled his mind. He was able to calm his brain and forget about everything for a few minutes.

That is until he heard a loud buzzing.

He pulled out his headphones and looked around. What was that coming from? It wasn't too loud but it was loud enough to hear with headphones in. It didn't have a continuous beat either. It was as if someone was pushing a button in random patterns. He saw a red light appear whenever the sound was made on his intercom by the door. He walked over to it and saw all the buttons that were labeled with names and rooms. The button of stylist was blinking. He pushed the button down and spoke. "Hello?"

"Kurt! It's Betsy." Oh great. He hoped she didn't want to talk about boys. "Carole, the stylist is designing Coral's dress now and was wondering if you would like to help her out."

"Sure, that sounds great." He really did want to see how to design clothes. "Excellent! Our room is on the fourth floor, second door on the right."

"Okay, I will be there soon."

Kurt walked to the room to find it filled with fabric, mannequins, sewing machines, and sketch tables. He was in heaven.

He saw a lady near a mannequin and was pinning fabric to it. "Carole?"

She turned and smiled. "You must be Kurt!" Carole had short brown hair and was about the age of his father. "Hello," Kurt said.

Kurt saw a magazine opened and noticed right away it was the newest issue of Vogue. "I love this month's issue," Kurt said pointing at vogue.

"Oh me too. I am using some styles from it for Corals dress."

Carole explained to Kurt how the design of the dress was going to go and he decided to help her out by cutting fabric and even giving suggestions. They got a long great and he liked Carole much better than Betsy.

He stayed in the room which was filled with everything he could possibly need to go about putting together his outfits until it was time for dinner. People usually ate breakfast and lunch when they pleased but dinner was when everyone ate together.

He said goodbye to Carole promising her he would be back and went to the dinning hall. He ran into Brittany on the way.

"Hi Kurt. We should play Twister together sometime."

"Brittany are you sure you are ready to loose again?"

"Yes, I don't mind loosing, only if it's to you."

"Okay then. I would love to play Twister with you again but not tonight."

"Great. And can you make Blaine happy again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I went into his room today to change his sheets and I found him screaming in his pillow. I asked him if he was okay but he just said 'I'm fine' and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He wasn't happy before you were here and then you got here and he was happy. Can you make him happy again?"

"Uh… I'll try my best Brittany."

"Okay," and she walked off and sat next to Santana.

Why was Blaine screaming? Kurt really hoped Blaine was okay. He had been acting strange the past couple of days.

He sat in his usual seat and Mercedes came in and sat in Blaine's seat.

They all started eating once everyone arrived. Mercedes asked Kurt if he knew what he was going to wear to the ball.

"I don't know yet. Would you like to help me?"

"Yes, and you could help me?"

"Of course."

Kurt told Mercedes about his time with Carole today and she wanted to go the next time he went to see her. Kurt said he would love that and Carole wouldn't mind either.

After dinner Kurt went to see Blaine in his room but he wasn't there. He checked the music room but that was also empty. So he went back to his room and buzzed Betsy on the intercom and told her who he'd chose as his date to the ball. She was thrilled and said she was going to set up a date with him tomorrow, right away.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt ate and had his lessons today as usual but when he stepped out of his room he found a light blue and purple flower with five petals in the shape of a star lying on the ground outside his door. He picked it up and brought it to his flower chart and saw that it was a bellflower.

Bellflower's meant 'thinking of you.'

Someone was thinking about Kurt.

He thought it was strange that anyone would be thinking of him. He grew up in a town were no one even bothered to remember his name. The kids at his school walked past by him as if he was never there, unless they were looking for someone to beat up, then suddenly, Kurt was visible. He was charting unfamiliar territory with the secret admirer.

His lessons were the same in history but in culture Beiste told him about parades. Parades are a big deal in Tangella and the parade next week and going to be the most spectacular thing ever.

Kurt sat on his bed twirling the bellflower around in his hand. He figured it came from one of the boys that he met yesterday, none of which he liked, he also hadn't seen Blaine since then. He seemed off and Kurt wondered if he was okay or even wanted to work with Kurt anymore. He wanted to find Blaine and talk to him but Finn said he had to go out into town for the whole day.

There was a loud banging, Kurt jumped and dropped the flower from his hands. The banging continued until he got up and opened the door. It was Puck.

"May I help you?" Kurt asked a little annoyed.

"I am here to tell you you have a visitor," he said leaning against the door frame.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise."

"Just tell me."

"I can't, it's a surprise," he sang.

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "At least tell me where the visitor is?"

"At the castle entrance."

"Okay, thank you."

"Later!" Puck walked away talking into his headset.

Kurt waked down to the main entrance and saw Betsy right way talking to a tall male.

"Kurt! I thought you'd want to get to know your date right away so I invited him over for you two to get to know each other better. Surprise!" She raised her hands in the air and did a small jump.

Kurt looked at his date who was looking at him, blond hair, brushed back, tan skin. It was Viper.

"Hello," Kurt said. He was trying to not look disappointed but it is really hard to keep a smile on when situations keep bringing you down.

"Hey," Viper said nodding his head and raising his eyebrows.

Viper held out a black and gray flower with pointed tips and thorns sticking out.

"Uh, thanks," Kurt said taking it. "I've never seen this flower before."

"It means you're hot."

"Aww, how cute," Betsy said. "I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Kurt didn't think that was cute at all. He found it kind of offensive. He didn't know Kurt at all, Kurt was much more than _hot._

Betsy whispered in Kurt's ear, "take a walk in the garden, it's more_ secluded_," before she walked away.

Kurt did take Viper to the garden in the back of the castle. Not because it was secluded but because he couldn't think of anywhere else to take him. He didn't go too deep into the garden, filled with trees and flowers all around. He made sure they were out in the open.

Viper, for some reason, wanted to talk about his hair.

"If I stay in the sun for too long then it will get too blond. I want it the perfect shade with just a touch of highlights.

"Fascinating," Kurt mumbled. "So, what's the name of the children's orphanage you help out at?"

"What?" Viper was walking on the edge of the sidewalk and came across a flower that was hanging out over the sidewalk. Viper came up to it and kicked it out of the way then he spit his gum that he was chewing into the flower bed.

"You just ruined that flower bed," Kurt said. The flower he kicked got pulled up from the roots carrying along others with it.

"So," Viper shrugged. "The workers weren't doing their job. It was blocking the sidewalk."

"It was hanging from a bush," Kurt said incredulously. "I think they do their jobs perfectly and now they have the added job cleaning up your mess and picking up your nasty gum."

"Whatever," Viper shrugged. "What were you talking about before?"

Kurt took a deep breath and calmed himself. He could't believe Viper just did that and didn't even care.

"I asked the name of the orphanage you help at."

"What orphanage?"

"Yesterday you said you help out at a children's orphanage."

"Uh… Right, oh yeah. Ummm… the name is Children's Orphanage?"

"The name of the orphanage is Children's Orphanage?"

"Yep."

"Okay…"

Kurt decided to stop walking and sit on a nearby bench, Viper followed.

"So I want your opinion, do you think I just get a tan before the ball. I don't want my skin to look washed out from the lights. You look pretty pale too, you should tan with me, but just a warning, I tan nude. But I'm sure you would love that, I have a nice body I've been told.

"Uh… no thanks." Kurt didn't know he was capable of wanting to barf just form listening to someone talk.

Viper shrugged, "your loss, but you are hot anyway. We should make out." Viper placed his hand on Kurt's knee and started moving up slowly. Kurt pushed it away and stood up.

"I think you should go," Kurt said folding his arms.

Viper stood up and moved close to Kurt.

"You don't mean that," he said putting his hand up to touch Kurt's cheek. Kurt swatted it away and started walking back to the castle but Viper grabbed his arm.

"Let go," Kurt said angrily at Viper.

"What are you going to do? I don't see anyone around to stop me." Viper started pulling him behind the trees in the shadows. Kurt was pulling against him but Viper was too strong. "Come on we are just going to kiss, we can go further later when we have a bed."

Kurt was just about to kick Viper in the groin with all he had when Viper felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a fist heading right towards his face.

"Blaine!"

Blaine just punched Viper in the face with so much force that Viper fell backwards.

Kurt's hand was free and he ran over to Blaine. "What are you doing here? Is your hand okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine motioned. "What about you? Did he try anything with you, was I too late?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I could have handled myself though but thank you."

"I know, I just wanted a reason to punch him," Blaine said shaking the hand he had just hit Viper with.

Viper was laying on the ground moaning and feeling his nose. "_Ugh_, you broke it, you piece of shit."

"Hasn't anyone told you you're a conceited asshole? You deserve so much more than that punch. You don't treat anyone like that, especially Kurt."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"-because he is the prince…" he added. He turned to Kurt, "come on let's go. I'll call Puck and Finn."

Blaine walked Kurt through the garden back to the castle.

"I can't believe you punched him," Kurt said, the image replaying in his mind. "I can't believe I picked him as my date."

"Me either."

Once they were inside Blaine radioed Puck and Finn to pick up the trash lying in the garden.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to get checked out, burn the clothes that he touched?"

Kurt chuckled. "No, Blaine, I am fine, thank you."

"Okay, just making sure. I have to go to Betsy and reprimand her for not doing a better background check. I will see you later." Blaine looked at Kurt as if he was studying his face for a few seconds and walked away.

"Okay, bye," Kurt said meekly. Once again, Blaine left Kurt alone wondering what was wrong with him.

Kurt was relieved that he didn't have to see Viper anymore. He turned out to be an asshole and a liar. He was also glad to see that Blaine wasn't mad at him and still liked him enough to stick up for him. Kurt now had to go through the process of finding another date to the ball. He groaned to himself and headed towards his room. He turned the corner of the hallway and ran right into his father.

"Oh, sorry son." He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders to steady him. He was also grinning like a child in a candy shop. Kurt hasn't seen his dad smile that much since his mom was around. "Dad are you okay?"

"Yes, everything is perfect."

"Why are you so happy?" His smile broadened and all his teeth were showing.

"Wait-" Kurt said. "Did you meet someone?"

Burt just stood there and grinned staring off at the wall.

"You did! What's her name?"

"She is beautiful Kurt. Smart, funny, and talented, very talented."

"What's her _name _dad?"

"Carole," he said happily.

"Carole!" Kurt jumped. "I know her. I am helping her with Coral's dress. She is amazing."

"I know," he said dreamily.

"This is perfect." Kurt said clapping his hands. "You two should go to the ball together."

"Well, I don't know Kurt-"

"Nonsense, I will talk to her and tell her how good of a dad and person you are then you ask her."

"Thank you. You know, you are a good son too."

"I know. I still let you have room service no matter how lazy it makes you."

"Thank you son," he said sincerely. "I appreciate that. I do love room service."

"You're welcome. Where are you going now?" Kurt asked.

"I am going to go practice my bowling so I can beat Kelp."

"Okay, have fun." Kurt waved bye to his dad and walked off.

The music room was on the way to Kurt's room so he decided to stop by. He looked through the many folders of music and pulled out something that was familiar to him. He sat by the piano and played. It had been so long since he sat and concentrated on just playing music. He loved being immersed completely in the music, heart and soul.

He played for longer than he intended and when he looked at the clock it was already time for dinner.

He walked to the dinning hall and was one of the last to arrive. Mercedes was sitting in Blaine's usual seat.

"He said he couldn't make it," she said when Kurt looked at her and sat down. They started eating.

"You talked to him today? Is he alright? He has been acting strange lately," Kurt asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I know why," she said popping a strawberry in her mouth. She sat and chewed it while Kurt waited for her to continue.

"Soo? Are you going to tell me why?"

"He likes you," She said simply.

"What?" Kurt shook his head. "No, he doesn't or he would of told me. Tangerines don't miss a chance to tell each other how they feel, like Beiste said."

Mercedes put down her fork and turned to Kurt. "Although that is true, there is one exception to that."

"What is it?"

"Royalty. You can't tell royalty how you feel. They have to say it first." Mercedes told Kurt.

Kurt was looking at Mercedes, why was she so calm?

"Why wasn't I told this!" Kurt said a bit loud but everyone else was too into their conversations to notice. Mercedes shrugged.

"So do you really think he likes me?" Kurt asked. The thought that Blaine had feelings for him made his stomach twist in knots.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, he's got it bad. And he has been acting strange ever since you found out you needed a date to the ball. He is jealous and he can't express his feelings for you. He must be going insane."

Kurt stared at his food, he was moving his food around on his plate but not really eating it. Blaine liked him.

Blaine, the boy Kurt seemed to only have eyes for, liked him. Kurt.

The long looks he gave him, the way Blaine always somehow knew what Kurt was feeling. The rudeness to the other boys during the interviews, when he said Kurt looked attractive. Blaine punching Viper. It came to him all at once. He felt a rush of feelings, apprehension, nervousness, desire. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Blaine does like him.

"Excuse me," he said. He rushed out of his chair knocking it down. He waved absently to the people giving him weird looks. He could hear Mercedes laughing as he ran out of the dining room. He ran all the way to the stairs and up the stairs taking two at a time. He noticed a pot of roses on the way and snapped out a coral one. He ran all the way to Blaine's room and came to a complete stop at the door.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened it.

It was quiet inside. Kurt looked around to find it empty except for a lump in the covers of the bed. Kurt walked over to the side of the bed and saw Blaine cuddled in the fluffy sheets with his head resting on the pillow. He looked peaceful with his eyes closed, eye lashes laying on his cheeks and his chest moving slowly up and down from breathing. Kurt watched him before he put the rose in his face and rubbed his nose with it.

Blaine's nose scrunched and his eye lashes fluttered. He rubbed his eyes and opened them fully. "Kurt?" he asked with a scratchy voice from sleeping.

"Hi, Blaine." He smiled softly. Blaine sat up and moved over on the bed. Kurt joined him automatically sitting on top of the sheets. "Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," he said twirling around the rose in his hands.

Blaine looked adorable with his hair rumpled and his face still tired from sleeping.

"Is that from another one of your dates?" Blaine asked looking at the flower in his hands.

"No," Kurt said. He turned to Blaine and looked right at him. This was it, he was going to tell Blaine how he felt. He felt vulnerable for putting his heart out in the open. He's never done anything like this before and it felt very nerve wracking.

"Blaine… I don't want to go to the ball with any of those other people."

"Okay, I can tell Betsy-"

"No, I don't want anyone else… I want you, and only you. It's you Blaine. I want _you_." Kurt gave the rose to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. He took the coral rose and looked at it. "_Desire,_" he muttered.

"Yes. So will you, Blaine, be my date for the ball?"

Blaine slowly looked up from the flower. He was just staring at Kurt, eyes wide and disbelieving from what he was hearing.

"Blaine?"

"Yes! Yes! Sorry, I just can't believe you feel the same way. I would love to go with you!"

He rushed forward and hugged Kurt tightly catching Kurt off guard.

"I can't believe this is happening!" He pulled back and brought his hands to his face. He was freaking out, just a little. Kurt watched him and giggled.

"Oh my! I liked you right when I saw you and I couldn't tell you, it was so frustrating. And then those stupid candidates. _Ugh_. I hated all of them. Just the thought of them being with you made me want to scream."

Kurt remembered when Brittany walked into Blaine screaming in his pillow. He now knew why he was screaming.

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt again. Kurt happily hugged back.

He pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Are you sure?" Blaine said looking serious.

"Yes, completely positive," he said looking Blaine in the eyes.

"Okay, good," he exhaled. "Did you get my bellflower I left you this morning?"

"That was you? I thought it was Viper."

Blaine scrunched his face at the name Viper. "Can we please not ever use that name ever again?"

"Agreed. I'm glad it was you that sent me the flower."

"I wanted to let you know you were in my thoughts but I just couldn't tell you you were in _my_ thoughts."

Kurt smiled, "well, now you can."

Blaine smiled broadly too. "Yes, I can." He screamed, "I like Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt was laughing. "That felt good," Blaine said.

Blaine rested his back against the headboard of the bed and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"_Wow._"

"I know," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand that wasn't holding the flower in both of his hands. Blaine was watching Kurt play with his hand. "I am going to love you one day, and it is going to last forever and ever. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. He had an amazing feeling inside of him. "I can't wait."

Blaine sighed happily. "It feels good to finally be able to say what I am feeling."

Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It felt good to know his feelings were reciprocated.

* * *

><p>AN:

Yay! _Finally._

I've had the last scene planned out for months and it felt good to finally write it. Hope you liked it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First of all I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay.

Here is a little story of why it took so long.

I crawled under a rock and all I did was read fanfiction nonstop for a long period of time (I lost track). For some reason that's all I did and I couldn't stop. I'd cry, I'd laugh, but mostly cry. Most of the stories I read ended up being WIPs. I got annoyed that they didn't update and then I realized I am writing a story that hasn't been updated! So I crawled from under my rock and started working. Then I got writer's block. So I read all of the wonderful reviews you all wrote and pulled through for the fans! Okay, so this is long and most people are going to skip over it so here is chapter 7. Sorry again!

* * *

><p>The smell of eggs and pancakes filled Kurt's nostrils as he headed closer to the entrance of the dining hall. He could practically taste the chocolate chips from the pancakes melting in his mouth. He was just about to enter when a hand snaked around his waist and steered him in another direction. The smell changed from eggs and pancakes to the sweet aroma that was Blaine.<p>

"_Blaine_, I'm hungry," Kurt pouted.

"I want to show you something first. I promise you will get to eat." He gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek as if to show he meant what he said.

"Fine," Kurt slumped his shoulders in defeat. He let Blaine carry him away through the brightly lit halls of the castle.

"If all the chocolate chip pancakes are gone before I get there you are going to be in serious trouble."

Blaine chuckled, "I like it when you are cranky, it's cute."

Kurt didn't want to be cute, he just wanted to eat breakfast. But Blaine's hand was around his waist and their bodies were touching closely and bumping against each other as they walked and Blaine just called him cute… so he guessed he could ignore his growling stomach for a little while longer.

They were walking towards the back of the castle to the large wooden doors that led out into the magnificent and beautiful garden.

"May I ask where we are going?"

"No."

Kurt mumbled something about Blaine being lucky he is beautiful or he would leave him and go eat, right now.

"What was that?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Kurt said ignoring Blaine's grin grow wider.

"I thought I heard the words Blaine is beautiful in the same sentence."

"No, you must of been mistaken. I said birds are beautiful. I really love birds."

"I don't think I heard that."

"Then you just get your ears checked out if you are hearing things."

"_Well, _if it's any constellation I think _you_ are beautiful. More beautiful than birds."

Kurt ducted his head and blushed. Everyday he has been asking himself how did he get so lucky? He had the worst life and each day was harder than the next. Then, all of a sudden, he moves away to a magical place and meets Blaine. It has been three days since Kurt confessed his feelings to Blaine and asked him to be his date to the ball. His days have been the same, going to his learning sessions, preparing for the ball, hanging out with the New Directions but now Kurt knew Blaine's true feelings so everything was different in a way. He was able to touch Blaine, hold his hand, hug him. It just felt right, and no one cared that they were two boys. Blaine would pull him behind a corner as they were walking together and steal kisses from him. It felt magical kissing Blaine. His breath never failed to be taken away, he never wanted it to end. Blaine would pull away slowly from the kiss and look deep into Kurt's eyes. He had never seen so much compassion in one's eyes, no one ever looked at him the way Blaine does. He felt his legs would give out sometimes. Blaine would caress his cheek with his thumb, kiss him on the nose and then grab his hand and pull him away from the wall as they continued walking to their destination.

Blaine led Kurt out the tall and beautifully carved doors and the brightness of the sun hit him in the face, causing his eyes to squint, Blaine's grip still tight and firm around his waist.

They walked down a winding pathway through all the many colorful flowers. Kurt always enjoyed the garden, how could you be sad when you are surrounded by beautiful flowers?

The path led into a circular patch with a round table with two chairs. On the table were carnations in a small vase. There was a cart near the chairs with a lid on it.

Blaine led them to the set up and finally released his hand from Kurt's waist. He pulled out one of the chairs and motioned for Kurt to sit.

Kurt was in awe as he sat. Blaine did all of this just for him

Blaine lifted the led on the cart revealing two plates with eggs, bacon and yes, chocolate chip pancakes.

"Blaine!"

"I'd thought maybe we can eat breakfast together and alone this morning.

Kurt was beaming, "I can't believe you did this."

Blaine placed the plates on the table and brought out silverware.

"Thank you," Kurt said sincerely. "This is truly amazing. You are amazing."

Blaine smiled back affectionately.

The brightness of the sun amplified the intensity of Blaine's eyes and they were shinning brighter. Kurt got lost in Blaine's glittering eyes until he heard his stomach growl. Blaine must of heard it too because he laughed. "Maybe we should eat instead of gazing at each other's eyes adoringly. Plenty of time for that later."

"Good idea," Kurt said and he dug into his pancakes.

Blaine took a few bites and then set his fork down.

Frowning, Kurt said, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot something. I'll be right back. Keep eating." He pushed his chair out and stood up walking away from the path and into grass with surrounding flower bushes. Kurt took another bite and watched Blaine disappear into the outskirts of the trees.

He came back with something in his hand. It was two flowers. The flowers had many small petals that formed a circle and the color of the flowers was a mixture of blue, grey and green. They looked strangely familiar to Kurt.

"I got us flowers," Blaine said happily showing them to Kurt. He stood by Kurt and unpinned his light pink flower from his shirt that he wears everyday.

Blaine was putting the flower he found in the garden in the light pink flowers place when Kurt said, "wait."

Blaine froze his hand and raised his head to look at Kurt.

"This is the same flower you put on me when we went into town."

"Yep, it took me forever to find it again." Blaine finished pinning it and stood back to admire it.

Kurt looked down and brushed his hand's over the soft petals. The beautiful flower, right over his heart.

Kurt remembered Beiste saying people who are in a relationship wear matching flowers to show they are together. Kurt flashed back to him and Blaine sitting on a bench watching the people walk buy with shopping bags as they ate corn. A tall, blond man walked by smiling at Kurt. The man's eyes trailed down Kurt and stopped at the flower on his chest. The man turned back, his gaze downcast with a slight frown and continued walking on.

"Blaine…" he said.

"Yeah?" he said innocently.

"Did you put this flower on me when we went into town so people would leave me alone thinking I was in a relationship."

"Yes, I did." Blaine said proudly. "And I am glad I did, one guy looked like he was about to purpose to you until he saw the flower…. Plus I wanted you all for myself."

"Well…" Kurt said slowly. "I am shocked and flattered at the same time."

Blaine laughed and sat across from Kurt to finish his breakfast.

"I am sorry if I was being headstrong but it was your first time in town and you were wearing that shirt that fit you perfectly and I knew people would be all over you."

"Uh… what?" What Blaine said made no sense to him at all. The fact that people would even pursue him was just ridiculous to Kurt.

"I said you were wearing that shirt that matched your eyes and it fit over your chest tightly and you had the sleeves rolled up showing your forearms, which are very lovely by the way. I like-"

"Blaine." Kurt cut him off.

"Yeah?"

But Kurt didn't have an answer. He didn't know what to say.

Blaine took a bite of his pancakes.

"Do…" Kurt tried to find the words. "Do people really find me attractive."

Blaine placed his fork down. "What? Of course. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Kurt, you are truly beautiful and not just physically. If I had to look at nothing else but you for the rest of my life I would be very much content."

"…oh."

Well this turned out to be a very emotional breakfast for Kurt.

Since Kurt confessed his feelings for Blaine, Blaine was able to confess his as well. And Blaine hasn't missed a chance to tell Kurt how he feels everyday.

Blaine likes Kurt more than he likes puppies. Blaine likes Kurt like Finn and Puck like video games. Blaine likes Kurt as much as Kurt likes fashion.

Although Kurt loved having Blaine say those things he was a little off. Kurt wanted to correct him and say that_ he loves_ fashion and Puck and Finn certainly _love_ video games, not just like, and ask him 'Am I still in comparison with those things?'.

Kurt was still getting used to Blaine and his compliments, he had never got them before and suddenly he was getting them all the time.

Kurt composed himself from suddenly being flustered and began to speak, "well you shouldn't be the only one who gives the compliments in this relationship. I am warning you to get ready."

Blaine was beaming and Kurt went back to eating his breakfast.

Blaine frowned slightly and said, "well? Aren't you going to compliment me?"

Kurt looked up from his food, "not right now. You are expecting it. It has to be when you are caught off guard."

"Fine." And he went back to eating his breakfast.

They ate and talked casually until Kurt had his learning sessions soon. Of course, Blaine walked him there. Before they departed Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, "_You have eyes that outshine the stars." _He knew it was cheesy but he still said it because it was true and he knew Blaine would like it.

Blaine did because he his face looked star struck with affection as Kurt walked in through the door before Blaine could have a chance to respond.

Kurt went though his usual lessons with Mr. Shue still learning about Tangerine history and with Beiste he learned all about Tangelos, the Tangella currency.

Carole, Corals designer and Burt's love interest, was finishing up on the final touches with Corals dress so he decided to help her today. Hand embroidering flowers goes by faster with an extra set of hands. He also thought it was a great opportunity to mention his father and how wonderful he was.

He always enjoyed hand stitching, and embroidering and he was damn good at it as well. He was just as fast as Carole and she had been doing this a long time.

"Kurt where have you been all my life? Would it be alright if I adopted you?" she joked.

Kurt laughed, he loved how well they were able to get along and joke.

"I don't think the world could handle us if we were mother and son. We would blow them out of the park."

Carole laughed back. Kurt thought this would be the best opportunity to mention his father.

"Plus, I am sure my dad would never give me up. He is a great dad and he loves me."

Carole smiled to herself while she was pulling the thread through the fabric. Kurt was in.

"He must be a good man if he raised you."

"Yes, the best. Have you met him yet?"

"Yes," her smile widened automatically. "We ran into each other a few times." She was staring off into the distance thinking about something and Kurt knew the odds were in his father's favor.

They were silent for a while as they concentrated on the flower patterns. Purple and gold flowers and vines were entwined all around the dress, the gold giving it a soft shimmer in the light. Coral was going to look stunning. Kurt had also picked out his tux. It was all black with a white shirt and light pink tie, as customary for the prince. Blaine already has his suit picked out too which he won't let Kurt anywhere near it. Kurt swore Blaine was acting like they were getting married or something.

A shiver was sent down Kurt's spine and the hair's on his neck stood up. He had never thought about marrying Blaine before. He suppose it would be an amazing life having Blaine as a husband. He smiled to himself as he pictured living with Blaine forever.

Carole was talking about the disadvantages with silk with an arm wrapped around him from behind. He smelt Blaine as he kissed Kurt's neck then nuzzled into him.

"Ready for dance lessons?"

Kurt turned around and hugged him. "Yes, how was practice?" Kurt pulled out from the hug and Blaine stole a quick kiss from him. "It was fun. We learned a new song for the ball and we are tying to get down the moves."

"Sounds fun."

Kurt turned to Carole. "Thank you for letting me help. I have to learn ballroom dancing now."

"No, thank you, Kurt. I finished in half the time with your help."

"It was all my pleasure. See you later."

"Have fun!" She said as they walked out.

They went to the choir room to dance because the actual ballroom where it will be help is far to vast.

Mr. Shue was there along with Brittany and Santana talking quietly to each other.

"Hello, Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana are going to be helping us out. They are very skilled in different forms of dancing."

"Hi, Kurt, you must be good at dancing since you are good at Twister," Brittany said.

"I don't know. I have never danced before," Kurt confessed.

"Don't worry, I can teach you."

"You've never danced before?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Well, not in front of everyone."

"Hmm, well if it makes you feel better I'm not that good at dancing and I don't know how to ballroom dance either."

Kurt has seen Blaine dance in the songs New Directions put on for Kurt. And Kurt strongly disagrees with Blaine.

"We have our traditional Tangella dance, called the Ta-Ta, that you have to learn and everyone will also do it. So let's start with that," Mr. Shue said.

"Well, I know that so I can be your partner," Blaine said stepping closer to Kurt.

"Brittany and Santana will show you what it looks like then we will go step by step from there."

Mr. Shue put on music and it was a classical style of the Tangella national anthem.

Brittany and Santana stood in front of each other while their hands clasped and Santana's other hand was on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany's other hand was on her waist. The movements started out smooth. They were flowing in the small space around in a shape Kurt couldn't figure out. Then the pace picked up. It went from smooth to fast and then back to smooth. Brittany and Santana moved with such grace, compared to them, he will probably look like a waddling penguin.

Mr. Shue stopped the music and the girls stopped dancing. "Your turn."

Blaine stepped in front of Kurt and Kurt raised his hand to place his in Blaine's. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's hip and dragged him closer. Kurt resisted the urged to just fill the small distance between them all the way and instead placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

They began teaching Kurt the dance moves. The Ta-Ta is a rather complex dance so it took Kurt the whole lesson to learn it. But by the end he got it down perfect, it also helped that Blaine was patient with him and gave him advice and tips.

They said goodbye and will be back tomorrow to learn other dances.

Kurt and Blaine decided to play a game of bowling and they found Kurt's dad in the bowling room.

"You know there is other games in the castle then bowling." Kurt said when he walked in just when his dad rolled a spilt.

"I know, I just love bowling," he said as he cursed the spilt that was hard to hit.

He rolled another and only hit one pin.

"So what did you do today, kid?" Kurt and Blaine joined in the game as Kurt told Burt about his lessons and the Ta-Ta he learned. Blaine and Burt even seem to get along very well. Burt asked Blaine about New Directions and Burt seemed to be genuinely interested.

When Kurt first told his dad that he and Blaine were now together Burt patted him on the shoulder and said, 'about time.' and 'I like him. I am happy for you'. He couldn't have asked for a better dad.

"So dad," Kurt said. "I talked to Carole today."

He stopped feeling out the balls weight and looked at Kurt. "Really? What did she say?"

"I told her you are a good man and she agreed! You should definitely go for it. She is amazing."

"I will. I will ask her today."

"No time like the present," Kurt said.

"You're right. I am going to go find her." He put his ball back on the rack and left the two alone.

"You are a good match maker." Blaine said to Kurt.

"It was all them."

Blaine ended up beating Kurt at their game.


End file.
